Love is Intimate
by Urby
Summary: Chapters too spicy for the Love is Infinite story to stay at its current rating go here. NOT a standalone story; read Love is Infinite first.
1. Chapter 20

**This chapter is chapter 20 of _Love is Infinite_.**

* * *

Pit had never been bothered much by rain. Skyworld was above the clouds, so it wasn't always obvious it was raining below, unless there was a storm. Angel's wings were enchanted against chill, so even if he was out flying, it wasn't that bad - as long as he could change out of his clothing afterward and take a nice warm soak afterwards, of course.

He'd actually been looking forward to rain lately, since listening to it was a good way to unwind after a long day of doing whatever had to be done. From the comfort and safety of the temples, the sound of the clouds unloading was a soft, peaceful one. Thunder would not be a sign of potential danger, but a murmuring rumble that tickled his feet.

And yet, one day, he found the sound of the storm did not bring him comfort. It was a rough one, to be sure - the usual whisper of the rain sighed audibly through the halls, and he could feel the thunder through his sandals. Instead of feeling glad he was out of the elements, though, he worried.

 _Tip is probably stuck in his home with nothing to do...there's no way he could go outside with the weather like this._

And then Pit started worrying about all sorts of things - had Dark Pit been caught out in the rain before getting to shelter? Wasn't the cave kind of drafty? Just...was he alright?

Pit stared out of the temple grounds, past the golden wisps that made up the foundation of Skyworld, and out to the grumpy clouds beyond, currently unleashing their contents on the Overworld below. He couldn't leave his other alone at a time like this - not when the storm he usually enjoyed might cause someone else grief.

Communicating over such a long distance was tough, but it was still possible. Pit reached out and tapped the telepathic connection gently. _Are you okay? Can I come over?_

The answer took a while, but was clear. _You can. Not sure why you'd want to._

 _I'll be there in a few minutes!_ Pit stood to find his goddess as soon as he sent that message. To his surprise, she was not by the scrying bowl, but rather in the garden, seated on a bench.

"Lady Palutena, can I go out?" he called out while approaching her.

Palutena turned towards him, hesitating for the briefest of seconds. "Of course you can. Are your sandals not working?"

"They should! I just wanted to make sure with you first."

She smiled, her emblem twinkling. "Thank you for doing that. Are you sure you want to go out, though? It's storming right now."

"That's exactly why I want to go out," Pit said with a flap of his wings. "Tip is probably cold and lonely right now, so I'm going to keep him company for a bit."

"Is that right," she said, closing her eyes. "You're off to comfort Tip, leaving me to suffer through the storm alone. I see how it is."

"I...but..."

"I'm joking, Pit. Do what you want to do," Palutena chuckled, gently tapping his nose. "And say hello to Tip for me."

"I will. Thanks," Pit said, leaning forward to give her a kiss. The gate was already set to send him near Dark Pit's coast when he reached it, and it only took a few minutes to wind up at the entrance to the cave home. He cleared his throat and peeked his head inside. "Can I come in? Anybody there?"

There was light, at least, and he heard shuffling at the sound of his voice. "If you want to stay out there, you're welcome to. Come in, I've got a fire going."

Dark Pit was sitting by the fire pit, a spare blanket draped over his shoulders. The majority of his tunic was drying on a rock nearby, and his hair looked a little damp. Despite this, he looked fairly calm and content, as far as his usual moods went.

"Your chiton will dry faster if you hang it somewhere," Dark Pit said after taking a look at how much Pit was dripping. "I can get you a sheet."

"Much appreciated," Pit said, putting down his parcel of food so he could pull off his wet clothes. When he was done, a roughly folded blanket lay next to Dark Pit. "Lady Palutena says hi, by the way!"

"That's nice of her. So, what's the occasion?" Dark Pit asked once Pit had taken a seat next to him.

"Nothing. Just wanted to keep you company."

Dark Pit turned towards the fire with a low _tss_ noise, though it didn't seem malicious or resentful.

"I thought you might get bored waiting out the storm."

"So you brought...some burgers and cake," Dark Pit said, looking over to the parcel Pit had brought. "Your idea of entertainment is food?"

"Well, I don't really like doing much when it rains," Pit said, blinking against the lightning outside. "I was thinking of just...being with you. Existing."

"I do like existing," Dark Pit closed his eyes.

Pit leaned over to rub their cheeks together. Dark Pit's skin was cold, so Pit inched closer, so that their bodies touched.

"Getting cozy?" Dark Pit asked softly.

Pit made his way to Dark Pit's lap, turning to face the other angel and wrap his blanket around them both. "Now we're existing together!"

Dark Pit rumble-hummed and held Pit close to him. They were both still a little clammy from being out in the rain, but being so close together was warming them up quickly, especially when Pit started nuzzling the other angel.

"Do you want to eat first, or..."

"Shh. Only cuddles now."

"You? Refusing food? That's a first," Dark Pit arched an eyebrow, grinning. Pit silenced any further teasing with a quick kiss, which led to a whole series of kisses and nibbles.

Dark Pit tilted his head a bit, leaning his hips forward. Pit eeped in his throat quietly. Without as many clothes acting as barriers between them, it hadn't taken long for him to get worked up, especially with how close and hot Dark Pit's own excitement was against him.

There was silence, and there was a bit of a distant look in Dark Pit's eyes. It made Pit a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to get the other angel's attention, but Dark Pit wasn't responding to the little nudges that Pit was making against his shoulder.

"Sup," Pit said, fluttering his wings. "I got a boner."

Dark Pit's gaze went back in focus, and he made a slight sound, like quiet laughter. "I do too. 'Cause you're cute."

"You're cute too," Pit rested his forehead against Dark Pit's, sighing in relief. Getting aroused around his other, and having it be known, wasn't as scary or embarrassing as he had imagined it to be...especially since Dark Pit seemed to share his arousal.

"So is this only going to be cuddling, or..."

"I...I think I want a little more?" Pit said, swallowing audibly. They'd been playing with each other pretty often the past couple of days, and it seemed like the logical and timely next step. "Can we go slow?"

Dark Pit's eyes were bright and he bit at his own lip, but he seemed composed. "Clothes on?"

"Y-yeah." Other than the time at the hot spring, this was the least amount of clothes they had worn around each other, and Pit wasn't quite ready to shed any more.

"Hey! Relax," Dark Pit said, touching Pit's cheek. "There's plenty we can do without stripping."

"Like? Whoa," Pit said as Dark Pit lurched his hips forward. He hooked one arm around Pit's waist and used the other hand to cup Pit's butt. "Oh, okay. Yeah, this is good."

"Good as in, 'that's enough,' or as in 'keep going'?"

"What are you thinking for the keep going part?"

"It takes two to do it. You need to do your part too," Dark Pit nudged the other roughly. "Just move with me and I'll move with you. Hands off, just use your hips - nnh, that's it. You've got it." He growled into Pit's neck, giving his wings an unhurried flap. The dark angel radiated a feral happiness that was contagious - within moments, Pit was grinding against him with little huffs of his own. Dark Pit pushed Pit away a bit, so that they were both kneeling, and grabbed onto Pit's arms to steady himself as they rubbed against each other. Their movements were quick and hard - almost enough to knock each other over - but as long as they held onto each other and kept their stomachs tight, they could lose themselves in a heated rhythm.

The rain was still pouring outside, and the air around them was cold, but Pit flung his blanket off anyway, eager to watch what was giving him so much pleasure. For the most part, they frotted against the other's bare stomach, but sometimes, with one or the other bucking harder, they met each other head-on, and one angel would press his body against the other's so that they mashed flat against their bellies.

The two of them playfully stole breaths from each other with kisses on the face and neck, hips on autopilot. The rain and thunder nearly drowned out their murmurs and moans, but the weather was the furthest thing from their minds at the moment.

Dark Pit had to adjust his grip on Pit's arms to his waist, and the white-winged angel started at the touch. Dark Pit blinked for a few seconds, smoothing his hands experimentally, and this time he got a stifled giggle for his actions.

"That's...that tickles - hey! No fair!" Dark Pit was full-out tickling Pit now, wriggling his fingers around Pit's exposed sides, even up under his shirt. Pit retaliated with tickles of his own, going for the sensitive spot around the wings, but Dark Pit thrust hard against him, providing enough of a distraction to pin Pit to the floor. "That's...hah hah...that's dirty, you c-can't do that," Pit managed between laughs.

"Got you now," Dark Pit growled, straddling the other and moving his hands up towards Pit's underarms. The white angel's laughter spiked in volume at that, and he flailed his limbs about in an attempt to either get Dark Pit off of him or get back at him, neither of which worked.

Within seconds, Pit was a complete giggling mess, covering his eyes with his arm and trying to bat Dark Pit's fingers away with his free hand. "H-hey...knock it off...you're - haha!"

Pit's laughter was sweet, like music, and Dark Pit doubled his efforts to hear it even more. Having Pit under him, in his power, his body reacting so definitively with every stroke and touch...it was more than arousing, it was _exquisite_ , even better than the frotting they were doing earlier.

"Please...stop...heh! En...enough, come on..." Pit's voice was hushed with lack of breath. Even his laughter had slowed down, though it didn't sound any less gratifying.

Dark Pit _ached_ with the pleasure of it, and he almost wanted to pull off his shorts and start tickling Pit with his naked erection, marking him, hearing that laughter become moans of pleasure...

"Tip! _I said stop!_ " Pit screamed, twisting his body with enough force to force Dark Pit onto the floor. It was enough to stun the dark angel completely and for the white-winged one to pull away into a little ball close to the fire.

 _I...what the hell was I doing? I fucked up?_ Dark Pit thought after a long moment of staring into the sandy floor. Then fear gripped his chest and he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Pit? Are you okay, buddy?"

Pit did not move from his ball. He wasn't crying, but his wings were pulled close and wrapped around to his body, as if shielding himself, which was almost worse. "I asked you to stop," he said, and he sounded genuinely hurt.

"I...I thought you were into it -"

" _I told you to stop!_ "

"You were laughing, I thought you liked it..."

"You were tickling me, of course I was laughing!" Pit curled up even more.

The sound of the rain was almost deafening in the silence that followed. Dark Pit's insides felt molten, and he wanted to cut himself open to spare himself the discomfort. "Maybe...maybe you should go back. To Skyworld."

Pit didn't move for a moment. Then his wings opened up the tiniest bit. "I said I was going to keep you company."

"I hurt you," Dark Pit said. He wasn't sure he actually wanted Pit to change his mind or not.

"You did," Pit said, and those words were like a punch to Dark Pit's gut.

"But you...you don't want to leave."

Pit uncurled for a short moment, then retreated back into himself. "I need a minute, okay? I'll be fine. Please just...be quiet for a minute."

Dark Pit swallowed hard, looking down at his hands. He could very well be quiet, and he figured Pit needed some time to himself too. Still, Dark Pit poked into his room to fetch his quilt, which he draped gently over the white angel. It was a heavy woolen thing, something he kept for sad or cold nights, and he figured that its weight would help calm Pit down.

"Thanks," Pit said quietly.

Dark Pit kept a hand on the quilt, about where Pit's shoulder was. "I'm sorry for getting carried away. I mean it."

Pit turned and freed one arm to cover Dark Pit's hand with his own. He seemed like he was thinking about something, and his fingers flexed against Dark Pit's skin slightly.

"I liked what we were doing before, that was really great...and tickling is okay, it's kind of fun," Pit began, staring into the fire. "But I don't like it when there's too much of it? I have a hard time breathing..."

Dark Pit nodded his understanding.

"Just...just listen to me when I ask you to stop, is what I'm saying," Pit closed his hand around Dark Pit's. "You're rough, I get it. You play hard. Most of the time I'm into it. But I've got limits."

When Dark Pit didn't answer, Pit looked up at him and nudged him. "I won't ask you to stop often."

"But when you do, it's because you mean it."

"Yeah!"

Dark Pit stretched his wings - they were stiff from all the excitement and the stress he'd had. Pit wriggled around under the quilt, probably doing the same.

"Do you want to eat?" Dark Pit asked.

"Nah." Pit held his arms out. "Come on, it's warm here."

"You sure?" Dark Pit tipped his head. Pit smiled, smaller than most of his usual ones, but no less warm. Dark Pit wriggled under the quilt and hugged his other, keeping his hands still around Pit's waist.

"Yaaay!" Pit cheered softly, snuggling into Dark Pit's chest. "It was getting lonely in here."

"You wanted to keep me company. I figured I should do the same."

"Best bird boyfriend!"

Dark Pit made a face. "What, now you're catching on to the bird thing too?"

"Hah!" Pit grinned. "You're protesting the bird part, but not the boyfriend part?"

Dark Pit didn't have anything to say to that.

...It was kind of boring to just lie around, so Dark Pit ran his fingertips across his other's waist, tracing slow patterns on the skin. Pit's whole body tensed at the touch, but he soon relaxed when he realized he wasn't going to be tickled.

"That feels nice," Pit said.

Dark Pit hummed into his other's hair.

Pit started doing the same, but Dark Pit huffed and wriggled against the touch, so Pit settled for scratching at the base of the dark angel's wings instead. They stayed that way for a few minutes until a loud growl disturbed them.

"You and your stomach," Dark Pit sighed, getting up and reaching for the food parcel.

"Nooo, I want to keep cuddling!" Pit moaned dramatically, rolling on the floor.

"We can cuddle and eat at the same time. Sit up," Dark Pit said, handing Pit his food. Pit draped the quilt over him and sat close by, eating ravenously.

The storm outside calmed, though the rain lasted well into the night. By the time it had stopped, the angels were asleep, calmly curled in each other's grasp.


	2. Chapter 21

**This chapter is chapter 21 of _Love is Infinite_.**

* * *

Long ago, when the world was peaceful, the Goddess of Light would sometimes pass the time watching the goings on of couples at her scrying bowl. She enjoyed observing the fluctuations of any given relationship, human or angelic. She never interfered, and mostly moved on when it was clear two people were about to be intimate with each other, but there were times when her own loneliness and curiosity had her watch over such acts. Humanity, it seemed, would engage in them for all sorts of reasons (including violence and anger, which always shook her and gave her pause), but the residents of Skyworld approached them with a serious, joyful devotion. For angelkind, it seemed that sex was a sport of mutual pleasure-seeking and pleasure-giving, something to be pursued with enthusiasm. They were as thoughtful of their partners as they were of themselves, whether they joined for procreation or for the fun of it.

What touched Palutena most, perhaps, was that after each partner was satisfied, they would wrap their wings around each other, almost obscuring themselves from the world. It was a peaceful, grateful gesture, and to them a key part of the act of making love. Angels were far from perfect - they could be as cruel and vain as any human - but the winged embrace, a moment of souls intertwining...it was this gesture that lingered in Palutena's mind, even long after Skyworld had been stripped of its angels.

Pit positively _launched_ himself into hugs, using his whole body to bring himself closer to another. He would mold his form to hers, always finding how and where to place his limbs in a heartbeat. It was only when they had become closer, when they had started to chip away at the barrier between goddess and angel, that Palutena noticed him using his wings as well. They were still far from being intimate with one another, but she could tell that he was trying - to the point where she could see the straining in his back - to cup her in the span of his wings when they embraced.

Of course, his wings were only barely large enough to wrap around himself, so he could not actually hold her with them. The longest of his feathers only managed to brush against her sides, tickling her skin. It must have frustrated him, so she showed her appreciation by stroking his wings and shoulders until the strained muscles relaxed.

She knew he loved her, deeply and truly. Her body murmured with want at these displays, wanting to reciprocate, to give, to experience the winged embrace in a more intimate context. She would smooth his feathers, whispering soothing words into his hair when he hugged her.

* * *

It should have been an innocent request. It _was_ an innocent request.

"Pit, would you like to join me in my room tonight for cuddles?"

Pit felt heat crawl into his face, and his wings rustled. _Don't think naughty thoughts...don't..._ "Wh...what do you mean?"

Palutena tipped her head slightly, smiling. The emblem behind her head twinkled, which was almost like a blush, and almost like a laugh. "Dress lightly, meet me in my room, we cuddle in bed until one of us falls asleep. Nothing serious or complex."

"That sounds real soft...I mean, real nice! Gah," he clutched the sides of his head and took a second to gather himself. "I would really like that, Lady Palutena."

"Tonight, then," she said, kissing his forehead. "Come in after you've washed up."

"Alright, see you then!" he said, trying not to make his excitement too obvious.

He took extra care to make sure he came out of the hot springs immaculate and charming (at least, he hoped so.) He sometimes went to bed topless, because his wings kept him warm, but he wondered if he figured he should be decent for this meeting - they were just going to cuddle, after all! - so he arrived in her room wearing a clean set of underclothes.

Palutena was clad in a plain white shift, just long enough to cover her thighs while seated. She was almost a new person without her finery - not a single ring or bangle concealed her skin from his view...

Pit shook his head, quickly steering his mind away from that train of thought. She wasn't wearing her circlet, either, which made her seem especially exposed. She was still undeniably a goddess, but she seemed...plain, somewhat ordinary, not beyond his reach. The fact she was brushing her hair seemed to confirm this, as well - she was not always immaculate or perfect. This was not a new notion to him, but it still felt a novel and fascinating to see it confirmed in such a way.

There were a few hairties around her wrist, and she seemed about to put her hair up when she looked up and noticed him in the entryway. She smiled, a bit softer than usual, and beckoned him in with a tilt of her head. "Would you like a scrunchie, Pit?"

"Ah...I think my hair's too short for that, Lady Palutena!"

"Perhaps," she said, patting the mattress. He had a seat next to her, smiling shyly.

"You look really pretty!" he said after realizing he had been admiring her for a while.

"Oh! You flatter me," she said, pulling him into a hug. He returned it gratefully, marvelling at the warmth he felt from her body. And the softness of her breasts...since she wasn't wearing as many layers as she usually did...

He made a little noise, closing his eyes. They'd barely cuddled, and he was already working himself up. At this rate, he wasn't sure he was going to last the night before having to excuse himself.

"Thank you for agreeing to this," Palutena said. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"Wh...what?" Pit said, wings fluttering in surprise. "Cuddle?"

"Yes! We haven't really done it in a private setting before," she said, leaning back so they both were lounging on the bed together. His heart raced, despite how frantically as he tried to convince himself that such a gesture didn't mean anything. She stroked the side of his face, smiling softly at him. He returned it as evenly as he could, and she chuckled. "I want to cuddle you a lot. Is that okay?"

"O-of course! I want to cuddle you lots, too! Please, cuddle me all over!" he said quickly, snuggling into her embrace and folding his wings around her. As she always did, she started stroking his feathers, but this time, she curled into him, hooking one of her legs around his.

Her fingers in his wings...the closeness of their bodies, especially when they breathed together...it was enough to make him melt, but Pit realized with a sinking sensation that his body was reacting, and he was basically pinned where he was unless he were to throw her off him. He tried to shift so his growing erection wouldn't be obvious, but he felt Palutena's breath hitch as it brushed against her.

"Lady Palutena, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to ruin our cuddles," the words spilled out of his mouth in a rush. "Sometimes I just -! I get excited even if I don't - even if I know it's not a good idea! I -"

She silenced him with a finger on his lips, her eyes wide but her expression measured. After a moment, she spoke in a soft voice. "It's alright. I know it's natural." She swallowed visibly, then pulled him even closer to her, so that their hips met. He couldn't find it in himself to protest, though he knew she would release him immediately if he did. "And I don't mind...it just makes me want to...cuddle you more..."

He swallowed, taking a few deep breaths before relaxing both his body and his mental barriers. Her emotions seeped into him like molten cream: joy and pleasure, and a want so deep it was like hunger. She was happy...

And if she was happy, so was he. He nuzzled her face shyly, and she blew him a little kiss. After holding each other's gaze for a moment, they started kissing each other's lips, sighing and giggling against each other.

"Don't be shy!" she purred, her fingers dragging slowly across his back. "Touch me!"

It wasn't the first time they'd made out, but it was the first time they'd done so while involving their whole bodies - something that made it so much more intense and intimate. They moved against each other, rolling hips and stroking skin, vying for closeness and sensation. Emboldened by her reactions, he pushed against her so she was on her back, resisting the urge to grind himself against her clothes. She, however, had no hesitations about it, arching up against him and encouraging his excitement.

He realized he was making little thrusts into her clothes and drew back, pushing himself up on his arms to create some distance. He had pinned a goddess under him...someone infinitely more powerful than he, and he'd been wantonly rubbing his erection against her body. He was panting hard, and met her worried gaze with difficulty.

Palutena brushed the side of his face with her fingers. "Are you okay with this? Are we going too fast?"

He'd been shamelessly indulging his desires with her...but she had been too, and he couldn't find it in himself to decry it. It had...seemed natural.

"I...I think I'm okay," Pit said, lowering himself back down on her slowly. "I, we've...we've known each other for so long, and we've been friends for so long too...I want to do this with you now. Is that okay?"

She smiled at him and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Yes, it's fine. I couldn't have said it better."

He broke out into relieved laughter at that, hugging her tightly. "I'm gonna cuddle you so much!"

They wriggled and snuggled each other, sharing little kisses and chuckles, and her hands tugged at his tank top mischievously. "Come on, can you take this off?"

"Ah -!" he fluttered his wings nervously. "O-of course!"

She released him from their hug, sitting up along with him. "I'll strip if you do!" she said, grinning.

"Whoa! I...yes!" Pit had to compose himself enough to tuck his wings through the back of his tank top, which took several tries. And still, he had trouble pulling it completely over his head because his wings were fluffing and wriggling with excitement. He felt her hands gently rearrange his limbs and help him out of his clothing.

When the tank top was discarded and he could finally see again, he nearly jumped, because Palutena was topless as well, and the sight was...it was heavenly, out of lack of other ways to describe it. His fingers clawed at the air, wanting to grasp and feel her perfect skin - her nipples looked so cute and seemed to beg for a hand to play with them! - but he stayed where he was. She chuckled at his obvious enthusiasm, and took her hands in his.

"Treat them kindly, okay?" she said, locking eyes with him, then placed his hands on her breasts. His fingers immediately flexed, feeling the soft flesh give slightly.

His chest felt tight - he'd dreamed about this moment for so long he hadn't had the faintest idea what to do when it actually happened, and could hardly even believe it was happening at all. His goddess was exposing herself to him, allowing him to explore her body...he swallowed, smoothing his fingers across her breasts. He could feel her heartbeat through them, strong and active. The blush crawling into them was...cute. He wasn't used to thinking of Palutena as _cute_ , but she was holding herself still for him and her heartbeat skipped at times and...it made him feel light and joyful.

Pit moved closer to her, so he could hug her and rest his head on her shoulder. "You're so beautiful, Lady Palutena," he murmured. Feeling so much skin against his skin was both exciting and calming - he was eager for more, but willing to enjoy what he already felt.

She nuzzled the top of his head, planting a small kiss in his hair. "Thank you. You're quite handsome yourself, you know!"

"I do! But it's nice to hear anyway," he said, fluttering his wings. She chuckled, giving him another little kiss.

She held him for a long moment, stroking his feathers. He was content to be held, breathing in her scent and feeling the heat of her body.

"I was...afraid of this moment. I thought it might go poorly or that one of us would be afraid. But it's as if we've done this before, or like it isn't a big deal..." she wondered aloud, scratching at the base of his wings.

"Lady Palutena, in the most respectful way possible, I think your boobs are a very big deal."

She covered a sputtering laugh in the crook of her elbow. "Thanks," she said once she'd recovered.

"They're really soft...and a perfect size," Pit said, gently moving his chest against her own. He tiptoed his fingers to the sides of her breasts, brushing his thumb against them. She made wordless murmurs into his hair as he stroked her.

"Perfect size for what?" Palutena said, twirling a finger in his feathers playfully.

"Um!" he swallowed. "Lots of things! Like my ha- I mean, your dress! But, I, I meant that they fit your body well, too. You're really well-proportioned!"

"Well-proportioned," she repeated in a teasing way. "You're well-proportioned, too."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm...except for these, maybe," she said, hands moving to the base of his wings. His face burned, and he hid it into her shoulder. "Ah! But the rest of you is fine! For example...your hands might be big, but you handle things with such care. You're extremely well-built...but not in a bodybuilder kind of way."

His wings fluttered, and she kissed his hair in an attempt to cheer him up. "They're not...bad, are they?"

She petted him for a while, considering her words. "They are small...but I think they're a perfect size, as well. They suit you. And perhaps, when you've grown in power, they'll change. For now, though...they're just right. Not so big that it'd get in the way of cuddles, or rolling around in bed."

Pit swallowed again, feeling himself get a little harder at the mental image. Palutena chuckled.

"You know what else I think is a perfect size?"

"My...my hair?"

"Well! Yes, that too," she said, pulling back a little. She walked her fingers on the edge of his shorts. "And I have to admit I haven't _seen_ what you're packing here, but what I've felt seems _very_ appropriate."

"I!" he flushed, making a little thrust against the air. She chuckled again, fingers stilling just above him.

"...Do you wanna go full on-naked? I'd like to get out of these pants, but I'm good either way."

"Sure, but, um...could you turn around? Or I could turn around, I guess..."

He turned so his back was to her, fumbling with his shorts. She smiled, slipping out of the last of her clothing. Despite the lack of cover, she felt pleasantly warm and comfortable, and so did he, if the small waves of joy she felt from him was any indication. She wrapped her arms around him and dragged him back down to the bed once he'd stripped, chuckling in his ear. "I gotcha!"

"Yep! I'm yours," he said brightly, and as simple as that phrase was, it touched her heart. She curled around him, nuzzling into his neck and shoulders.

"My angel, mine to cuddle and love!" she said, kissing his ear. He giggled at the ticklish touch, his feet kicking a little bit.

They snuggled for a few minutes before eventually slowing down and settling. And yet, Pit would not stop shifting, as relaxed as the rest of his body seemed - moving his shoulders ever so slightly, pulling in one wing or the other, repositioning his arms...there was no frustration in his movements, but it worried Palutena regardless.

"Maybe we can cuddle some other way?" she offered.

"No, I want to be like this, but I...um...I usually don't lie on my side," he said, stilling immediately. She doubted he was perfectly comfortable, so she leaned back, pulling him with her, so that he wasn't putting all of his weight on his side. He arched against her, tucking his wings in, and finally seemed satisfied with how his limbs were arranged. "This is nice."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said, wings wriggling pleasantly.

The sensation of fluffed feathers brushing against her bare chest made her giggle, and she nuzzled his hair. "Oh, I like that a lot..."

Pit made a little wondering noise, flexing his wings again. Palutena cuddled him closer, rubbing her chest against his back and wings slowly, and he arched against it, a thin moan coming from his throat. "I...I really like that too," he said in a hushed voice.

"So soft," she whispered into his hair.

"Yeah," he said quickly, and she giggled again, because the warmth she could feel from his blush was pleasant against her skin. She moved a hand down to his hip, and he flinched, breaking out into nervous laughter. The hitching of his chest as he laughed twitched his wings against her, which tickled as well, so within moments, they were both giggling messes, especially when he flipped around and started nuzzling her face and tickling her ribs.

"No more! I admit defeat," she gasped. He grinned and settled on top of her, cuddling into her grasp. His heartbeat fluttered against her body, and the sensation relaxed her, even as quick as it was. He was there, beside her, naked and vulnerable and happy and handsome.

...And very excited, according to the stiff heat she felt against her inner thigh. She flexed her leg experimentally, and he reacted with a tiny whimper, tucking his face into her neck.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, petting his hair.

"No, but...it's hard to ignore," he breathed, trembling fingers tracing her neck idly. "Especially when you touch it."

Palutena kissed the top of his head. "May I keep touching it?"

Pit's feathers lifted, but his wings were still stiffly pinned to his sides. "Yeah...please."

He lay back against the sheets, allowing her a clear view of himself. His skin had a slight glossy sheen to it, and his whole cock was red, in stark contrast with the rest of his body. It was a little alarming, to see it so hard like that, and she wrapped her hand around it carefully. He made a little peeping sound in his throat, and she nuzzled his cheek playfully.

"How does Little Pit like to be touched?"

He had to swallow before he could answer. "See how there's skin bunched up around the top? It can move a little...um..." his hand hovered over hers, as if waiting for her to lift it away, but she tutted softly. He placed her hand upon hers and guided it, pulling it up so that his foreskin slid up and down his cock. She watched him closely, how his breathing became more and more ragged, and how much he _moved_ \- even though she doubted he could get much harder, his cock twitched in her grasp. And he was hot to the touch, a kind of heat that matched the one smoldering in her belly...

He still looked a little unsure or uncomfortable, and she wasn't exactly fond of how he felt in her hands - a warm clamminess that was borderline dry. "Wait a moment?" she said before releasing him, reaching over to a dresser by the bed. He fingered the sheets nervously, but stayed still and quiet as she fetched a small bottle from the dresser. She rubbed a little bit of the bottle's contents on her hands, then cuddled back up to him, taking him into her grasp once again. He shuddered and relaxed instantly once the cool lubricant touched him.

"Better?"

"Loads better!" he said, closing his eyes and smiling.

She continued to play with him, varying the length and speed of her strokes while he lay next to her, fingers gently twining in her hair. He seemed a little bit on edge still, not completely at ease, but he didn't seem like he was rushing towards orgasm, either...

"Do you want to be touched too, Lady Palutena?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

He stroked her back anyway, eyes half open. He looked so cute like that - blushing, a little dozy, but loving at the same time.

"Lady Palutena..."

"Yes, Pit?"

He bit his lip for a moment, then swallowed hard. "Can we stop here? A-and go back to cuddling?"

She let go of him, and his cock bobbed in the air, still red and hard...but he seemed relieved when she released him. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be okay. I just need to calm down," he said, curling up and shifting towards her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him quietly. "What you did was fine, promise. I liked it, but I don't want to go all the way tonight." He swallowed again as she petted his hair. "I mean, I thought I did, but..."

"It's alright. I understand," Palutena said. "I was only asking because Little Pit seems very eager..."

"He's been through worse," Pit muttered, arching his back towards her and stretching his wings. "And, um, just because he's acting up, doesn't mean you have to do anything about him. Sometimes he'll stand up and I'm not interested at all."

She tucked some hair behind his ear. "Is that so?" she asked, a smile in her voice.

"Yeah. Like, say, when I'm getting a back rub. Or I'm waiting for food...or when I win a match at the colosseum. Sometimes even when I'm flying and it's windy, which is the worst because it causes drag," he said, laughing softly.

"Oh dear," she chuckled. "I guess it's something that just happens when the stars are in alignment, then?"

"And they align at the worst of times!"

"Ah, I guess they're like nipples then. Stiffening up when you least want them to."

"Yeah, and I have two things that get stiff!"

Palutena grinned and traced one of his nipples with a finger, earning a little wiggly noise from Pit in return. She chuckled again, kissed his forehead, and watched his body relax as they lounged quietly.

"Should I get a blanket?"

"Yes please!"

She reached for the bunched-up sheets at the foot of the bed and threw one on top of them, watching it billow downwards. He fluttered his wings happily, cuddling into her grasp when she lay back down. The tension had left his body, and he was no longer sleek with a thin layer of sweat, so all that remained was a radiant warmth as she held him.

After a long moment, Pit started fidgeting. "Um...sorry to bother you, Lady Palutena..."

"You're not bothering me. Is something wrong?"

"I...it's kind of starting to ache a little."

"You mean..." Palutena lifted the sheet. His cock was still somewhat hard, and the color hadn't much improved.

"It's never done that before...it usually just goes away."

"It must be because I worked you up," she said, putting a hand on his thigh. His cock twitched, and he looked away from it.

"Is there something you can do about it?"

"Well, we could get you off. That would be the easiest way," she offered, studying him. He wasn't exactly blue, but the red was starting to look almost like a bruise.

He fidgeted again. "Is there some other way? Like with some of your magic, maybe? I don't want to make a mess..."

"You know I wouldn't mind if you made a mess, Pit," she said gently. "But I think I can help. It might not be hurt, but if it's tension, I can still heal you..." she traced her fingers around him, channeling the magic she usually reserved for creating hot springs into loosening the tightened vessels and relieving the pressure within. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief when she had finished.

"There. Little Pit shouldn't bother you anymore," Palutena said, nuzzling him.

"For now, at least."

"Maybe next time we can calm him down some other way," she said, kissing the side of his head.

Pit opened his eyes and gave her a small smile. "Some other time. This is fine for now."

He embraced her, finally relaxed enough to go limp in her arms. She leaned back while holding on to him, so that he wasn't putting weight on his wings, and rubbed his nose with her own. "Yes, this is fine."


	3. Chapter 23

**This chapter is chapter 23 of _Love is Infinite_.**

* * *

Pit started to sleep in Palutena's chambers more and more often. Sometimes they played with each other, exposing their bodies to gentle touches, but more often than not, they simply fell asleep in each other's arms, comfortably tangled in each other. The nights were warm, especially with another body nearby, so they didn't need much in terms of sheets or clothing. Because of this, Pit would often take off his shirt before he climbed into bed with her. Palutena preferred to wear her shift to bed, because it was an easy way to stay decent - and to get indecent, if they ever decided to do anything more than snuggle.

"Are you sure that's the only thing you want to take off?" she asked one night. He froze with his shirt in his hand.

"Um...I'm only wearing my shorts now," he ventured. "...Do you want those off too?"

They hadn't done anything too intimate since they had last gotten naked together, but she felt ready for more - perhaps even impatient for it, if the tingling of her body was any indication. "I'd like to pick up from where we left off that night we were cuddling," she said, starting to pull off her shift. "If you don't mind, of course!"

He didn't say anything to the contrary, but he hadn't continued undressing because he was too busy watching her. She beckoned him onto the bed beside her with a flick of her head, and he embraced her warmly.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are, Lady Palutena," he murmured into her skin. "You're amazing, and...I've...I've been thinking about doing more with you, but it's hard to ask for it."

It would have been easy to tease him about it, but Palutena decided against it. Instead, she returned the embrace, feeling his heartbeat so close to her own. "We're on the same page, then. We both love each other, and we want to get closer to each other!"

"Yeah!"

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

Pit's wings flicked against the air stiffly. "Uh?"

"You still haven't taken those shorts off!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Here, I'll go first, so you're not the only one getting naked..."

"Oh! Right, I..." his hands fumbled with his shorts, but he managed to get them off, freeing his growing erection.

"Bare bottom solidarity!" Palutena announced, flinging her panties off her finger. Pit's mouth squirmed, but he kept his laugh to a little sputter as he did the same.

He stretched his wings straight out from his back, then turned to look at her. "So, what kind of cuddling do you want to do tonight?"

"Well, cuddling is nice, but I was thinking of doing more than that," she grinned, leaning her cheek on her fist. "After all, we're both naked and willing...why not go all the way tonight?"

His feathers rose, and he flapped his wings in an attempt to settle them (an attempt that didn't work.) "Oh!" he said. "I, sure! How do you want to do that?"

His obvious nervousness made her hesitate, but not for long - if he was so unsure, she needed to be confident. "Well, you can start touching me, for starters."

He sat on his knees and faced her, taking a deep breath. He was breathing fairly hard, actually...his fingers hovered over her skin, about to touch her but not able to close the gap.

 _He's practically burning with desire - I don't need to touch him to know that. But maybe it's too much for him to act on?_

"Lady Palutena, I want this, but I don't even know where to start that!" he cried, fisting his hands on top of his thighs and clenching his eyes shut.

"Pit, please relax," Palutena said, smoothing his hair. His wings twitched at that, not quite a flutter, but an attempt at one...he seemed to calm down a little, though his eyes were still tightly shut. She wondered if she should suggest they stop, but she wanted to try one last thing. "What do you think we're about to do?"

Pit glanced up at her shyly, not turning his head. "...Have sex?"

"What else is it called?"

"Making love?"

"Yes, and?"

"...Fucking...?" His voice was small, and his fingers flexed against his thighs. He swallowed. "I don't know what else you want me to call it, Lady Palutena!"

"What if I proposed 'getting silly'?" she said gently, offering him a little smile. "This isn't a mission, or something that you need to approach seriously. We're here to have fun!"

He didn't look entirely convinced, but at least he raised his head so he could really look at her. "I...I want to make it good for you, Lady Palutena. I don't want to mess up..."

"Pit, being with you is good for me. You remember the last time we did this, right? It can be that natural," she said, touching their noses together. "Don't worry so much about impressing me, please! You can't knock my socks off, I've taken them off a long time ago."

He managed a little laugh. "Plus, you only ever wear one sock!"

Palutena chuckled into his hair. "That's right! We're both virgins, anyway, so this is a learning experience for both of us."

Pit's wings fluttered again, but his body language wasn't as tense as it was before. "It's a little weird knowing you're just as clueless as I am."

"Just because I'm the goddess of wisdom doesn't mean I know how to be a great lover without experiencing it! I mean, let's be honest here. Getting naked and squishing parts together doesn't really sound very wise to me...it's kind of foolish, in a good way. As long as everyone's on board, that is."

"People do this even if others aren't willing?"

Palutena didn't answer, deciding it was better not to elaborate.

Pit held onto her hands and looked at her with a steady expression. "I want to do this with you."

She returned his gaze with a soft smile, squeezing his hands for a moment. Then, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Then start doing, silly!"

His whole body lit up as he blushed, but he only hesitated for a moment. "Could you lie down?" She obeyed wordlessly, and his wings fluttered. "On your belly, please!"

"Hmm, what are you up to?" she wondered aloud, looking back over her shoulder as she reclined. He hummed pleasantly, gathering her hair to one side to expose her back and shoulders. Once he'd done that, he started running his hands down her body, from her neck down to the small of her back. He lingered there, pushing his thumbs against her gently and making her arch a bit. His hands weren't very soft - he had been a warrior far too long for that - but they weren't rough either, thanks to the magic of healing hotsprings. She enjoyed the patient petting, making little quiet sounds to show her appreciation.

Pit shifted so he covered her body with his own, snaking his hands under her body to cup her breasts. Palutena mewed in pleasant surprise at the sudden intimate contact, especially since his cock rested snugly against her ass. It was hard and hot, and the slight twitching it made against her was kind of cute.

"You're doing great," she said, cupping the side of his face. He smiled into her neck.

"You're really soft, Lady Palutena."

She smiled, fingers tangling in his hair briefly. "Do you want to see how soft I am inside?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do."

"Alright then...no, no need to get up," she said with a chuckle. Pit settled back into his embrace. "I know you think my breasts are amazing, but I want you to pet me somewhere else."

He leaned back so that they were on their sides, allowing him access between her legs. Palutena closed her eyes as his fingers brushed against her inner thighs, gently stroking her folds. He played with the hood of her clit carefully, as if it was a fragile treasure. She appreciated his conservative touch - her body was lit up with sensitivity, and his large hands could have easily overstimulated her.

He made a little noise when he touched her opening. "You're really wet!"

"I've been ready for a while now, so that's natural," she said. "But don't rush! I like what you're doing right now..."

He continued to stroke her with almost studious care and attention, gradually intensifying the speed and pressure of his fingers. She murmured calm pleasure, hips bucking and arching against his touch.

"Lady Palutena..." his breath was hot against her neck. "I want to be inside you."

"Feeling up to it?" she asked, toes curling. "One last thing before you dive in...I want you to put this on."

He sat up to let her reach over to the dresser and pull out a condom and a clear bottle of lube. His wings fluttered in recognition. "Oh! Of course, let me just..."

Pit fumbled with the packaging for a few moments, his feathers rising steadily and his face becoming beet red. "I...you might need to open this for me," he muttered. "I've totally got sausage fingers right now..."

Palutena chuckled. He was so earnest, but still nervous...she took the condom from him and took it out of its packaging. "C'mere - I'll put it on you, too."

He sat in her lap with his back to her, kissing her neck before allowing her to slip the condom onto him. Her hands lingered on his cock as she tried to imagine how it would feel like within her. He seemed to sense her uncertainty and looked up at her, reaching a hand towards her face. "Are you ready, Lady Palutena...?"

"Yes, I want to do this with you," she said, and he turned around so he was facing her. "This is new for both of us...so let's take it slow, alright?"

Pit nodded, pushing against her gently so she was on her back. He swallowed thickly as he put some of the lubricant on himself, wings close to his body. Palutena considered her own state for a moment, then put some inside of herself - he watched her with rapt attention as she rubbed slick fingers inside of her passage. Once she was done, he lined himself up with her, teasing her entrance apart with his head. Then, closing his eyes, he pushed inside. Her eyes shut as he did so, and she swallowed a noise that she wasn't sure was going to be very flattering. She'd held him before - and while his girth didn't seem unreasonable in her hand, her virgin pussy twinged a little at his presence. It wasn't quite pain, but it wasn't quite comfortable, either.

He held still, propped up on his elbows, and the faint discomfort slowly faded. She cracked her eyes open to see that his wings had completely puffed up, as if he was frightened or ill. "Pit? Are you alright?"

He managed a nod, but she wasn't convinced. She hugged him to her chest, and his limbs were stiff. "Lady Palutena, you feel so good...I feel like I'm in heaven..."

Ah, so that was it, then. He was simply overwhelmed by his first real experience of a divinity higher than his own. She petted his hair and wings, and he gradually relaxed.

"Getting silly involves more than just being inside, you know!" she teased.

He stretched his arms before wrapping them around her, and he gave her a small smile. "Sorry. I don't mean to disappoint," he said, firming his stance on the bed. "Let me know if I do something wrong, okay?"

He moved against her slowly but evenly, pulling out about halfway before thrusting all the way back in. It was...much hotter than Palutena had anticipated - she felt her insides were already warm, but every time Pit moved, he dragged heat deep inside of her. It didn't take long for that heat to become soothing, and it was almost more pleasurable than the rhythm and sensation of his thrusting.

He closed his eyes, and his wings were fluffy once again - this time, however, she knew that was a good sign. "More," she mewed, and a light frown touched his features before he picked up the pace a little...but only for a moment before he made a little noise and buried himself as far as he could and stayed there, the tips of his wings twitching.

"Lady...Palu...I'm so sorry, I couldn't...!" his words were hushed by a lack of breath. She was surprised, but realized it wasn't unusual for him to finish so quickly. She was quick to reassure him with a warm embrace.

"It's alright, don't panic. Pull out and get rid of the condom - it's done its job."

He seemed reluctant to do so, but he sat up and tied off the condom before lying next to her sheepishly.

"I must feel really good, huh?" Palutena chuckled, sticking the tip of her tongue at him.

Pit fidgeted. "I couldn't help it," he said in a small voice. "I wish I could make you feel as good as you make me feel..."

"We're built differently. We'll just have to learn our particular wants and needs," she said, beckoning him into her arms. She smirked into his hair when she felt his length, still decently hard, against her thighs.

"I want to keep going," he said, wings fluttering.

"Of course we're going to keep going. Did you think we were done just because you finished once?" she smiled brightly, tickling the base of his wings. He stretched them, the tips twitching.

"I want to make sure you come this time, too!"

"Well...that's not something I have a strict how-to for. But my whole body is available to you!"

Pit nuzzled her, angling her face so he could kiss her. The first couple were short, playful ones, but they gradually deepened until he pinned her down to the bed, moaning softly into her mouth. He stoked her with one hand, swirling a finger around her entrance before slipping it inside. Palutena gasped, breath hitching as his thumb rubbed against her clit. It wasn't as filling or warm as his cock, but he had much more control over his fingers, and he explored her inner walls carefully as his mouth roamed around her neck and shoulders. After a moment, he pushed another finger into her, and seemed like he was going to try a third, but decided against it when she made a pouty noise. His fingers were larger than her own, and two fingers was already spreading her out pretty wide.

She barely dared to move, not wanting him to stop or hesitate, but she wasn't sure how to reciprocate...other than his wings and his cock, she knew very little about his sensitive spots, and he seemed to be finding all of hers with little effort. A thin moan escaped her as he took one of her nipples in his mouth briefly.

"You like that?" his voice was husky, which was unusual but pleasant to hear.

"I thought you were cute and clueless!" she pouted good-naturedly. "You're figuring me out without even trying!"

Pit grinned, giving her another kiss. "I've been studying up! Aphrodite gives me lots of books to read."

Palutena wasn't sure what to think about the other goddess being so invested in their relationship, or having to owe her for the pleasures she was having...but she appreciated the results all the same. "Just needed a little confidence?"

He nodded, using his other arm to bring her close to him. "I can feel you twitching...it's cute!"

"What! Why would that be...ah!" she curled up after the fingers stroking her from the inside sent a shock of pleasure went up her body. His wings fluttered in interest, and he repeated the gesture. She had to close her eyes and grip the sheets, focusing completely on the sensation that somehow felt like she was...filling, to the point of bursting...

"You're getting really tight," he said in a hushed voice. It _did_ feel like he was having a bit more trouble moving his fingers...but she could barely control her lower body. It felt so intense that she wanted to buck or kick into it...

Pit fell silent as he continued to pleasure his goddess, stroking her inside and out. This, combined with the soft kisses he made against her breasts, made that filling sensation so intense Palutena couldn't hold onto it. It broke in a warm rush, leaving her legs nerveless and her breath ragged. She could do nothing but pant for a few moments, only dimly aware of anything other than the blissful crackling through her body.

He reached up to pet her hair with his clean hand. "I take it you liked that?"

"I don't think it's possible for me to explain how much I did," she said, reaching an arm around him. "I've...never come in quite that way before..."

"How do you usually come, then?"

"I've never really bothered with the inside...I only ever needed this part," she said, hovering her fingers over her clit. "But even then, it's not something I've experimented with very much...only recently."

His wings fluttered, and he looked like he was about to ask about said experiments, but he settled for stroking her face instead. "Do you think I can try this again?"

"Mmm? Oh!" Palutena chuckled as she felt his cock against her thigh. "I would love it if you tried that! Could you get the condoms from the dresser, please..."

Pit sat up and rifled through one of the drawers, making a low whistle at how many condoms he found there. "Where did you get all these, Lady Palutena?"

She pushed herself into a sitting position and leaned on him, sighing at the pile. She folded her hands on top of his head and rested her chin on them. "My stepmother. She has way too much experience with my father having illegitimate children to let anyone even tangentially related to her have children out of wedlock. You should see her whenever she runs into me - 'I know you're a virgin goddess, but you never know if a handsome young something-or-other comes knocking! You better be responsible and live up to your title!' - she's been handing me these for years."

Pit stared at them, fingers scattering the packaging, then turned his face into her shoulder. "I, um. I'm sorry you're not a virgin anymore."

Palutena wrapped her arms around him. "It's not a loss, Pit. I wanted to do this with you. I still want to do this with you." She held onto him, pouring her appreciation into the contact, and he relaxed in her arms. "So hurry up and pick one so we can keep going!"

"How about this one?" he said, holding up one made of yellow latex.

"I won't be seeing it much, so it doesn't really matter so long as you're comfortable."

"Right," he said meekly, opening the packaging carefully. "Since it'll be inside you and all. Could you lie down again?"

"Alright then..." she said, reclining on her belly. He considered her position for a moment before gently guiding her so she was on her back.

"A little more of this," he hummed while spreading some of the lubricant on her folds. She giggled at the slippery sensation.

"Don't forget to put it inside, too!" she said, and he pushed a few fingers inside, tickling her walls a little bit and making her squirm. Once he was satisfied with how she felt, he guided himself in with a little shudder of pleasure. Then he hunched over her, shading their bodies with his wings.

"So, I know that there's something inside you that's a good spot," he grinned, starting a lively rhythm with his thrusts. "Now I just have to find it with my cock!"

"Hm...you haven't found it yet, but this isn't too bad," Palutena said, covering her eyes with an arm in overdramatic boredom. "I suppose I can find this tolerable."

Pit brightened at the challenge, changing the motion of his hips so that he pushed in even more with every thrust. She squeaked in pleasure at the sensation - she kept getting surprised at how deep she was and how far he could go inside of her! Emboldened by her reaction, he placed a hand on her mound, brushing against her clit.

"Don't touch that just yet! It's still sensitive," she said softly, waving his hand away.

"Okay," he said, taking the opportunity to solidify his position on the bed. "Should I slow down?"

"Just a little. I think the inside is a bit quicker to rebound, but the clit is a bit more picky...if you're thrusting too hard, you bump into it a bit."

He nodded solemnly, as if committing that to memory, and continued to thrust at her.

Even if he wasn't finding that magic spot that triggered her orgasm last time, his movements felt good...not just the heat, but also the filling sensation and the slick in-and-out of it. Palutena closed her eyes so she could focus on it more - she was beginning to understand how women could learn to enjoy sex without climaxing every time. She was here with her lover, enjoying his body while knowing he was doing the same...

Speaking of climax, she wasn't sure how long Pit would last, so she tapped his shoulder gently. He had closed his eyes as well, so he jumped a bit at her touch, but he gave her a bright smile. "How are you holding up, Pit?" she asked.

He slowed a bit more as he thought. "I...I feel close, but I also feel like I can hold it off? What about you?"

"I don't need to come especially..." she said, putting her hand on the back of his head. "But you should if you're feeling it!"

"But Lady Palutena -"

She pulled his face closer to hers, silencing him with an intense stare. "Come for me," she commanded in an low voice.

Pit swallowed, then shut his eyes. He made a few quick pumps into her body, and with a soft noise, he pushed as far as he could, holding himself there.

"Very good," Palutena smiled into his hair, a faint chuckle in her voice. "I...wasn't actually expecting that to work."

He was softening inside of her, so he pulled out and tied off the condom. "You wanted me to. I'll do anything you ask me to," he said, looking up at her. "...Within reason, of course!"

"Hmm, in that case..." she smirked, touching his shoulder so she could pour energy into him. "I want you to make me come."

"Ah? L-Lady Palutena, what are you...?" his wings fluttered as his erection returned, bouncing against his belly. "You can make me hard?"

She cackled dramatically, sitting up so she could grasp him. "You should never underestimate the Power of Erection!"

"You had a Power like that this whole time!?" Pit squeaked.

"It's just an energy transfer, Pit. I can localize it to a specific area, like tired cocks that would be willing to keep playing if it weren't for pesky refractory periods," Palutena said, giving him a reassuring nuzzle.

He leaned into the nuzzle, thrusting a little bit into her hand. "So...you want to come this time..." he mused.

"That's right!"

"Alright then!" he said, flipping her so she was on her hands and knees and pinning her there. Her heart raced - this was a bit on an undignified position, but she was pleased to see her angel willing to take control, and noted with a smile that he didn't need to be reminded about condoms anymore - he was already working on getting a new one on.

His weight on top of her body stilled her as he touched her clit, rolling it gently between his thumb and forefinger. It was an intense sensation, but he didn't rush it, allowing her space to react to his ministrations. After a little while of that, he started tugging on it gently, fingers sliding up and down the hood.

 _Ah, is he...jacking me off? That does feel good, actually..._

Palutena was so focused on his fingers and her clit that his cock slipping inside her folds was a pleasant surprise - she was so wet he hadn't needed to prepare her. She jumped at the filling sensation, letting out a little "oh!" of pleasure, making him laugh and steady her with both of his hands. Before she could tell him to put his hand back on her clit again, he started pounding against her.

"Oh-! Pit, Pit, that's..."

Pit's wings fluttered in excitement. "Did I find it? Did I find the spot?"

He picked up the pace a little, and she couldn't help but moan at the total satisfaction of having that delicate spot being hammered against so lovingly. "Yes! And...your goddess demands you ravish that spot!"

This was an order he carried out with great enthusiasm, and the next few moments were filled only with the sounds of their moans and their bodies.

Even though the pleasure was overwhelming, there was ever a part of her that tried to learn from any situation. Faint as it was, it hurried to take note of what was going on: _This seems like a great way to get us both off, really quickly! Face-to-face is more slow-paced, and Pit can probably train himself to last longer doing that..._

She flinched, curling into herself as the distinct sensation of water down her legs caught her off-guard. The now-familiar crackle of orgasm shot across her body for a brief moment before she had tensed up and cut everything short.

"Lady Palutena, please let yourself come!" Pit's breath was hot in her ear.

"Pit, I...!" Palutena choked out a moan as she relaxed her body, allowing herself to squirt against his thrusts. Rather than be turned off by it, it seemed to encourage him, and he finished soon afterwards, slamming against her g-spot as he did so and causing another wet splash against their legs. Her legs trembled, and she sank into the bed slowly. "Oh, goodness..."

"We're learning all sorts of things about your body tonight!" he panted happily. "That...that was really hot, Lady Palutena."

She could barely focus her vision, but she knew she absolutely wanted more. She sent him another jolt of energy and guided one of his hands between her legs.

"Ah! Lady Palutena?" there was a little bit of worry in his voice, but his excitement was clear.

"Your hand belongs here until I say so!"

Pit's body went rigid, but only for a moment. He started to pull out, and she shook her head, nearly growling.

"I need to put a new condom on, Lady Palutena..."

Her face burned at the notion that she'd forgotten such an important thing, but he didn't tease her for it and filled her as soon as he put on another. She leaned into his hand, and he started playing with her, tugging and rolling at her clit.

"How fast do you want me to go?" he asked.

"Work up to how you were before!" she said, and he gave her shoulder a happy kiss before complying.

Palutena's hips and legs twitched as she was being attended to, inside and out - even if she put all of her concentration into keeping steady and still, a jolt of pleasure would make her buck into him. Pit didn't seem to mind this, and rather seemed to like it, if the little satisfied huffs he made when she twitched were any indication.

She tried not to curl up too much when an orgasm shocked through her body. This was one of the ones she was more familiar with, centered around her clit, but made more intense by the additional sensation of him still having sex with her and still using his fingers. Part of her wanted to have him stop, but she was hungry for more and was willing to experiment. Besides, he was on a good clip, why stop him now?

He seemed to suspect that she was more sensitive, but he didn't slow down much - and soon enough, another climax claimed her, this time sharp enough to make her cry out.

"Lady Palutena..." his voice was soft.

"Keep going!" she gasped.

He continued dutifully and enthusiastically, though he had to steady his pace so she wouldn't crumble in his arms. Eventually, she pushed his hand out from between her legs - her clit was stinging, and that sensation was starting to make his thrusts a little uncomfortable - allowing her to focus entirely on the motions of his cock. He was thrusting a little unevenly...he must have been close...

When he came, he clasped his arms around her waist, holding her tight as he pushed in. She coughed a bit, finding it a little hard to breathe, but it didn't detract from the pleasures she was currently feeling.

 _Alright, maybe overstimulating my clit isn't the best idea, even if it's possible to get so much out of it...everything happens a little too fast. There's still so much more I want to try, though!_

"Again, again!" Palutena panted, crackling more energy into Pit. Her body was ablaze; it needed more attention. He nodded, panting hard, but wouldn't move. She tutted and pushed him onto his back, making sure he was propped up with pillows and his wings weren't being crushed by his body. He kept still as she put a new condom on him, barely thrusting into her mouth when she started kissing him to make sure he was erect and wanting. Once she was satisfied with his hardness, she hopped on top of him, straddling his waist as she guided his length into her with one hand. Once he slipped in, she thrust against him at a quick pace, making him bounce against her sensitive spots.

Her body sang for more, cavernously hungry even though she was being stuffed...but she soon realized that her angel was being very passive, even for his position. He gazed up at her with such love and want, but the hands that grasped her arms felt boneless. Her desires far outpaced his capabilities, even with constant energizing...if she let her divine lust go where it pleased, she would completely dry him out.

 _I guess father's appetite runs in the family..._

She slowed to a stop, touching his face gently. "Pit, are you alright? Is this too much?"

"I can do one more!" he said, giving her a weak smile. "You'll have to do most of the heavy lifting, though!"

She returned his smile and kissed his forehead, bringing herself down so she could embrace him and cover him with her body. He wrapped his arms around her back and tucked his face against her neck.

"I'll take care of this from now on," she whispered. "I'll try to make it good for you."

"Lady Palutena, of course it's good! Please don't stop..."

He seemed to appreciate the slower pace she adopted, moaning into her skin and making slight movements against her hips. She used the close contact to share some of the sensations she was feeling - delight, satisfaction, and a mischievous gluttony that existed, but was willing to stay unsated. His breath was hot and slow, and she could feel him throbbing inside of her.

"I wish I could keep going," he said. "Since you want to..."

"Shhh," she cuddled into him. "Don't be ashamed, or feel like you need to cater to me. No one being can satisfy a goddess' appetite!"

Despite the stiffness of his wings, he managed to tuck them around her body. "Lady Palutena..."

"You've worked hard. Let me take over."

"Okay..."

Palutena's hips ground against his slowly, dragging out each thrust. Pit's body burned with desire to please and to partake in pleasures...she felt relieved that at least his passions could keep up with hers, even if his body couldn't quite make it. He made little mewling noises, and it was so cute she had to kiss him.

"Lady Palutena," he breathed against her lips. "You feel amazing..."

"Mmmhmmm?" she purred, pressing her chest against his.

"You're squeezing and moving and covering me...you're everywhere!"

She chuckled, and he smiled at the rumbling sensation against his body. "I'm everywhere, you can't get away!"

He smirked a little, hands moving towards her hips. "What makes you think I want to get away? I've got you right where I want you to be!"

"Brave words from a brave angel! Finish me off," she commanded playfully. He grasped her firmly, growling with determination as he thrust into her. Palutena gasped in surprise, but matched his pace gladly, because he was hitting that spot again. Having so much sex in a short period of time and so many orgasms made her body sensitive...their bodies were so close, it wouldn't take much more...

Warmth and electric tingles spread throughout her body, and all she could do was hang onto him as she rode out her orgasm. Pit was still pounding her, drawing out the pleasure, though she could feel he wouldn't last...she rested her forehead against his, and simply _thought_ her command for him to finish, and he obeyed, pressing into her one last time. He was so spent, he hardly moved after he came. All he could do was tremble and utter half-syllables filled with love, eyes unfocused.

"You did so well, Pit, thank you..." she said, fluffing his hair a little bit so it wasn't plastered against his forehead. He closed his eyes at that, moaning softly, and she gave him an affectionate kiss on the forehead. She tied off the condom for him, wiped off some of the sweat on his body, and hugged him to her chest, rolling over so that he wasn't on his back anymore.

He was shaking, and his limbs were totally stiff with the exertion he'd done, which wasn't conducive to a restful sleep. She poured some of her energy into him, funnelling it slowly so it wouldn't jolt him upright. Once he realized what she was doing, he made an attempt at flailing his wings, groaning weakly. "Lady Palutena, please, no more..."

"It's not for more sex. This is just to help you rest," she said quickly, and he relaxed immediately. His complete and utter trust in her touched her, and she wondered how she deserved such a caring, loving angel.

 _I have the appetites of a divinity...I'll need to tone down my drives and desires so they're more in line with his. I can't drain him like this every time we want to be together..._

She had a few ideas about how to do that, but she needed to think about how to apply them. While she was busy with that, her angel wriggled against her body, clasping their hands together. The affectionate contact surprised her, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Lady Palutena," he whispered, fingers flexing against her hands.

"It's my pleasure," she chuckled, kissing his forehead. He moved to half-nuzzle, half-kiss her cheek. It was such a cute display of affection that she curled around him, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you so much, Pit."

"Thank you...I mean, I love you too! I really love you!" he flailed his wings the tiniest bit, prompting soft laughter from her. Once he'd calmed, he relaxed completely, wings resting against her sides.

Palutena's thoughts drifted around the sensation of his feathers on her skin. She was always touched by the winged embrace that angels did with their lovers, and now she was experiencing it for her own. Even if his wingspan wasn't enough to cover her entire body, she could still feel the love and gratitude of the gesture...

She had a little idea, and she stretched her back, reaching deep within to pull out her own wings. Pit's eyes went wide at that, his whole body tensing. He made a little noise, which turned into a moan when she wrapped her wings around him. She petted him soothingly, hand over hand.

He closed his eyes, absorbing her touch, then tucked his chin as tears pricked at the edge of his eyes.

"Pit?" she asked. Had she offended him? Was he self-conscious about his wings again? "Did I upset you? Please, I didn't mean to..."

"I'm okay, Lady Palutena," he murmured. "I'm really happy right now, honest!"

Palutena hesitated, but after a moment, she closed her wings around him even more, embracing him with her entire body.

"I'm really happy," Pit repeated, his voice a little strained. He looked up at her with a soft smile. "That you love me so much..."

"Of course I do," she said, using her wings to pour relaxation into his limbs. He went limp in moments, a calm smile on his face. She cuddled him with her arms, making sure he was comfortable. "Look at you, swaddled up in a goddess wing burrito!"

"Can I sleep in goddess wing burrito?" he asked, his voice dozy.

"Please do," she said, and he kissed her one last time before closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 25

**This chapter is chapter 25 of _Love is Infinite_.**

* * *

Truth be told, Palutena didn't know what to expect after her first time. Part of her wondered if Pit would pounce her at every opportunity, slaking centuries-old thirst for her body...or if he'd be too timid to ever try again without her insistence. Fortunately, he treated her with the same earnest and easy kindness as before, and while he was still a bit shy about nudity, he was an eager participant in intimate encounters.

So, not much had changed, except that they now made naughty jokes at each other and sometimes got naked. Out of all the possible outcomes, it wasn't one that Palutena had expected, but it was the one she'd hoped for the most. Both of them were ready for such a new dimension of their relationship.

Palutena was surveying the Overworld through her scrying bowl when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist.

"Pit? What are you up to?"

"I'm just watching what you're doing," Pit said.

She chuckled, turning the slightest bit towards him. "But you can't even see over my shoulder!"

The angel behind her fidgeted and puffed his wings. "I just...I just want to be with you."

"That's fine," she said, smiling. "You don't need to make excuses about that."

He hummed and swayed gently enough so that he wouldn't move her around. She waited a little bit to see if he had anything else to say, then turned her attention back to the scrying bowl.

"I don't want to keep you from working," he said, sidling up closer. "So tell me if I am, okay?"

Palutena chuckled. "Then what are you after, exactly?"

Pit didn't answer, opting instead to rub his cheek against her back slowly. The pressure was enough so that she couldn't help but notice, but not enough to tickle or hurt - almost like a slow, unfocused massage. She hummed with pleasure and affection at the attention.

He shifted his hands so his palms were flat against her belly, and after a brief moment, began smoothing them in easy circles. A shiver of excitement trickled down her back, which he must have felt, because he made a little pleased noise and turned his face so he could rest his forehead against her shoulder.

She continued to work idly, gliding her hands over the scrying bowl with the same easiness that he moved his own. He seemed determined not to get in her way, always moving his arms out of her way when she needed space to reach...but he was definitely up to something, since his hands were beginning to wander. He ran the fingers of one hand against the charms hanging off her belt, making soft twinkling noises as he moved. He was so close to touching her intimately that she could feel the warmth of his fingers ghosting over her sex, even through all the layers of her clothing. It was barely anything, but it was nearly driving her mad - she was hot, and she wanted to buck or lean into his touch badly. And, as if she didn't need any more egging on, his other hand brushed against her exposed thigh, peeling away her robe slowly.

"Pit," she gasped, and when he didn't stop, she cleared her throat and repeated herself in a firmer voice. "Pit, if you're going to distract me, I'd like you to do it properly."

He froze immediately, and when she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room, he offered no resistance. "What do you...Lady Palutena, where are we going?"

"To the bedroom, of course," Palutena said, turning back to him and smiling - but only for a moment, because his expression was much less enthusiastic than she was expecting. "...Pit? Are you alright?"

Pit swallowed, his wings fluttering. "I wasn't...I mean, I want to keep touching you like I was, but I wasn't after...I didn't mean to..."

She breathed in and out slowly and turned to face him. He was rapidly deflating, but she had a feeling it was because he thought he had upset her, rather than any reluctance or nervousness. As eager as she was, though, she wasn't going to force him into anything he didn't actually want. She stroked the side of his face soothingly. "You're not in the mood to fool around...but you'd like to play?"

He blinked a few times, then nodded shyly.

"We could lie down in the gardens a while, then."

"Yeah!" Pit broke into a relieved smile. "That sounds really nice!"

They chased each other to a quiet corner of one of the gardens, playfully bumping their bodies against the other's as they made their way to a sprawling olive tree. Palutena plopped down onto the grass, holding her arms out for her angel. He joined her with a little laugh, straddling her waist.

"We might not be here to get silly, but I do expect you to distract me thoroughly, now that we're here," she said. "Understood?"

He smiled at her - a particularly handsome one, in the dappled light the leaves allowed. "I think I can provide!"

She ran her hands down his arms, bringing him closer, and he closed the gap with a series of short kisses from the top of her head down to her mouth. He shifted so he was lying against her, using his whole body to warm and rock against hers. The little tent in his shorts looked very tempting - especially because it was so hot against her thigh - but she kept herself from reaching for it, choosing to stroke his back instead.

"It's nicer out here," he said, spreading his wings to cup her sides.

"Hmm? You think so?"

"Yeah," he brushed his fingers up the underside of her exposed thigh, bringing it up towards him. Sensing his intent, she bent her leg towards his crotch, letting him grind against it at his leisure. "It...feels like it's just the two of us."

"That's right," Palutena smiled. "So do whatever you like."

Pit's mouth roamed contentedly, kissing and nibbling at the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder. It was all too easy to imagine his soft moans and sighs as purrs, which made it a little difficult not to laugh. She was being affectionately attacked by a toasty angelic kitten! ...Or something like that. He made a little wondering noise at the soundless chuckle she made at the thought.

"People will see marks if you keep going like that," she whispered. "Sit up, please?"

He obeyed quickly, allowing her enough room to pull down the band holding her dress up. His wings fluffed in obvious interest at her suddenly exposed breasts, but the hands that moved her necklace aside were calm. "These for me?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Of course, silly. Go on."

He complied at once, cupping her breasts with his hands and pressing into them with his fingers, as if testing their weight. Apparently satisfied with the way they felt, he began kneading them gently, making slow thrusts against her in time with the motions of his hands. She sighed her pleasure, closing her eyes, allowing him to cover her body once more with his own. One of his hands wandered away, making her pout, but it was soon replaced by the soft sensation of feathers - though she couldn't tell which ones they were. Was that the bold edge of his primaries she felt? No, they were silky, almost...her train of thought was cut short when she felt him brushing his lips against the side of one nipple, skirting the edge of it with his tongue. That touch was electric, and she arched up towards it, moaning softly.

Never one to disappoint, Pit smiled into her breast and started lavishing them with attention, his breath warm against her bare skin. Unlike the times they were actively having sex, he seemed unhurried, almost languid, in his ministrations...he was playing with her, feeding her little morsels of pleasure, rather than indulging themselves to the fullest. Palutena squirmed, pleased laughter bubbling up from her. She could definitely get used to this.

Her angel's movements slowed, backing the sensation down to a smoldering warmth centered around her nipples. She basked in it a while, enjoying the light suction, before a faint realization tugged at the back of her mind. She opened her eyes and lifted herself up the tiniest bit so she could look at him - and sure enough, he seemed to be suckling her breast, eyes closed, body completely relaxed.

Palutena swallowed. It felt nice, honestly, and he seemed to be enjoying himself, but... "Pit?"

He stirred immediately, as if being woken up, and pulled his face away. "Ah, I'm...what's up?"

"What were you doing?" she asked gently.

"I was...I'm not sure, I just started...doing that, did you not like it?"

"It's fine. It felt good. Just checking with you," she said, cupping his face. "You're welcome to continue if you'd like."

Pit offered her a shy smile, but he seemed too embarrassed to do it again, opting to hug her instead.

"I didn't mean to make you feel ashamed," she said softly. "It just surprised me a little, that's all."

He tucked his wings around her in response, burying his face into her shoulder. She stroked his back slowly, hoping to soothe him, and she felt him relax by degrees. He appeared deep in thought, and she allowed him the time and silence to contemplate.

"Lady Palutena," he said finally, "this is kind of off-topic, I know, but, um...would you mind if I...if I...if me and Tip started having sex?"

She didn't react immediately, in case a hasty answer would startle him. She held him, petting the feathers at the base of his back. "Isn't it a little late for you to _start_ having sex? I mean, I know Tip hasn't done so yet, but..."

"L-Lady Palutena!"

She chuckled and kissed his hair. "No, I wouldn't mind. You don't need to ask my permission when it comes to what you want to do with Tip, you know! All I want is for both of you to be happy in a safe and responsible way, however that may be."

His wings fluttered and flexed under her touch. "Okay. Thank you," he said softly.

"Have you two been getting intimate with each other? If you don't mind me asking."

"A...a little. Not all the way. I don't even think we've really gotten naked with each other yet."

Palutena smiled into his cheek. "If his body is anything like yours, you're in for a treat."

"Yeah..." was all Pit could manage, tucking his face against her neck. She could feel him getting a little harder, but the rest of his body language was rigid and closed, so she decided not to continue teasing him. Instead, she hugged him and rolled so they were both on their sides, running a hand down his back so their bodies pressed against each other's. He melted into the touch slowly, moving his hips against hers.

"Can I keep touching you?" he asked, his words soft against her skin.

"Please do."

He nuzzled her, moving his face so he could give her a kiss on the lips. It was a slow, drawn-out one, filled with heat, but drowsy at the same time.

"You're so sweet," she murmured when they parted. He practically glowed with happiness and gave her another kiss, stroking her with the same easy affection as before.

"Treat Tip well when you two start getting intimate, alright?" she said, stroking his wings slowly. "Make him feel loved. Spoil him."

"Like I spoil you?" Pit chuckled.

"Well, if you want to _spoil_ me..." Palutena smirked into his cheek. His wings fluttered against her touch. "I have a few ideas..."

"Like what?"

"I'll keep them for later," she said, moving her hands so she could embrace him. "Right now, I'd like to nap."

Pit nodded against her neck and covered her body as best as he could with his wings.

* * *

Dark Pit had Pit pinned, straddling his hips. The firelight was dim, but the black angel's eyes were intense and earnest.

Pit thought about making an excuse for his erection, but only briefly. He cleared his throat. "Can we move somewhere more comfortable? Like your bed?"

Dark Pit didn't answer for a moment. His wings shifted stiffly. "You've had sex before, right?"

Well, there went any hopes of hiding how excited he was. "Yeah."

"Can you," Dark Pit began, then tucked his head and looked about to change his mind.

"Do you want to?" Pit said.

It took Dark Pit a long moment before he could meet his gaze again. "Yeah. I want you to...to do me."

Pit reached up and Dark Pit lowered himself so they could embrace each other. Pit moaned a little at the heat from his other, especially between their legs. "You sure?"

"Pit, don't make me change my mind," Dark Pit rumbled, then covered his mouth with a kiss.

Pit's mind wasn't able to work very quickly with the pleasant distractions his other was putting him through, but he ran through a checklist of what he'd need: he had a condom on his person (hey! who knew when he'd need it!)...he could prepare Dark Pit as long as he needed, they had time...

"Wait!" Pit said, jerking upwards. Dark Pit swore when their heads crashed together. "Hang on! Um - I need to get something, I'll be back in like, two minutes!"

"Pit, what the hell?" Dark Pit grabbed after the other angel, but they'd removed their chitons, so there wasn't any loose clothing for him to grasp.

Pit was halfway out of the cave before he turned around. "Do you have lube?"

Dark Pit froze. Then his wings drooped a little. "...No? Why, is that important?"

"Of course it's important! Don't move - wait, no, I'll meet you in your room, okay? I just need to..." Pit ran out into the open, reaching out to the telepathic connection. _Lady Palutena! Please, I need a favor!_

 _Pit? What's up? Everything going alright with Tip?_

 _Things are going way right but I need lube! For silly stuff!_

There was a pause before Palutena answered, but her answer was brimming with amusement. _I'll send you some right away - need anything else? Protection? Toys?_

 _Why do I need a toy, Lady Palutena! I'll be busy enough playing with - whoa!_ Pit dodged out of the way of a bottle streaking past him. He scrambled after it and shook it free of sand. _I have everything else, thank you!_

 _Don't hesitate to ask for more. Be generous!_ Palutena chuckled, and then her telepathic presence faded away.

Pit peeked into the chamber that was Dark Pit's room, whistling and holding up the bottle. Dark Pit was hugging his knees, looking timid but receptive, and he perked up when he saw the other angel.

"So this is what you made me wait for, huh?"

"Well, yeah! I don't want to hurt you. This will make things easier!" Pit handed off the bottle and started shedding the rest of his clothes. "Do you want me to grab a light? It's kinda dark in here."

"If you think you'll need it," Dark Pit shrugged. "It's not like there's more than one hole for you to mix up."

"What if I want to see your handsome face?" Pit grinned, pointing fingerguns in his other's direction.

Dark Pit snorted and flopped on his belly. "Too bad. I'm not going on my back."

Pit wasn't going to protest, since lying on one's back wasn't very comfortable for an angel. He lit a torch and cuddled up behind Dark Pit. The black-winged angel gave a little flutter at that.

"Tip, before we start?" Pit said, tucking hands around Dark Pit's chest. "I haven't done it this way before. Not all the way."

"Mmmh," Dark Pit fiddled with the bottle in his hands. Pit reached out for it, and Dark Pit squirted a generous dollop into his palm. "What do you mean, not all the way?"

"Just a couple of fingers! Which already feels good," Pit said, spreading Dark Pit so he could stroke his pucker with slick fingers. Dark Pit's feathers pricked at the sensation, but he kept his body still. "Hand me the lube?"

Dark Pit hesitated, but he passed the bottle and took a pillow to hang onto instead. Pit squeezed it over Dark Pit's rear, spreading the lube around.

"...Isn't that a lot?"

"Too much is better than too little! Is it too slimy for you?"

"No...kinda cold though."

"That's fine. We can work with this much," Pit said, working Dark Pit's ass with his hands. Once Pit felt that the other angel seemed comfortable, he used his thumbs to spread Dark Pit's cheeks apart, hoping to get him used to relaxing before any insertion. Pit waited a moment, but Dark Pit didn't relax - rather, he seemed to tense up even more.

"What are you doing?" Dark Pit asked, voice low.

"Trying to get you not to be so tight! I don't even think I could fit my pinky in there."

"Marinating my ass isn't enough, huh?" Dark Pit looked over his shoulder. "...Start touching me, damn it."

Pit complied with a little sigh, circling Dark Pit's pucker with a finger. He fluttered his wings and made a little noise, flexing against the touch. Pit's finger popped in after a moment of this, and he slid it in and out slowly, working the lube inside his lover.

"Pit," Dark Pit rumbled.

"I want to make sure you're ready," Pit said. "Does this not feel good?"

"...It does," Dark Pit said, flexing his legs. "But it's not your cock."

"Is that what you want?" Pit grinned. He got a smack from Dark Pit's wings for that. "Oof! Alright, alright! Don't think _you're_ the only one getting antsy, here."

Dark Pit closed his eyes when he heard the condom being put on, focusing on the warm air on his skin. The heat from Pit's length against his ass coaxed a low growl from him, which grew louder when Pit slid inside.

Thick, hot...and smooth, due to all the lube from earlier. Dark Pit could feel his own cock twitching against his belly.

Pit made a little noise, then started pulling out. Dark Pit's eyes snapped open - they'd barely even started! Pit made little motions back into him, which was nice, but he wasn't really that deep...Dark Pit tried pushing back, but there was a dull, thick resistance that kept Pit from going any further. Pit noticed this and drew away, hesitating.

Dark Pit would have squirmed if it wasn't undignified. "What are you messing around for? Put it all in, I can take you."

"I don't want to hurt you," Pit said, his body stilling save for his deep breaths. "You're blocking me out. I need you to relax..."

Dark Pit groaned, balling his fists. He couldn't figure out how to do that in his current position - his body felt as relaxed as it could be with someone on top of him and a dick up his butt. He supposed he could start with evening his breaths, but that didn't seem to change anything. Pit leaned into him experimentally, but couldn't go any further than before without Dark Pit feeling like something was splitting him from the inside. Pit stopped as soon as he could tell he was causing his other discomfort, drawing back to his original position.

Dark Pit sighed, trying not to grumble. "Pet my hair."

Pit leaned onto one arm and brought his free hand up to Dark Pit's head, tangling his fingers every time he stroked. It made Dark Pit aware of how damp his scalp was, even through Pit's palm was wet as well. Kind of bothersome...but the motion and the absurd tenderness of it all brought warmth to Dark Pit's chest, and his fists slowly uncurled.

"Oh!" Pit shifted his legs to solidify his stance on the bed, leaning in again. Dark Pit could feel him slowly pushing deeper by degrees, and rumbled in satisfaction. "That's a lot better."

"I know."

Pit chuckled, which was more of a sensation that Dark Pit felt along his back than something he heard. "Want more petting?"

"Hell yeah."

Pit moved slowly, in sync with the hand stroking Dark Pit's hair. It was...soothing, despite the intruding heat and fullness. Dark Pit hadn't imagined that sex could be anything but passion and ferocity, and he didn't know what to make of whatever _this_ was. But he knew he liked it, and he matched Pit's rhythm with little movements of his own, growling in contentment.

"Feel good?"

Dark Pit took a moment to catch a solid breath. "Yeah, it's...soft. Kinda want more, though."

"Yeah?" Pit pushed himself up to put a bit more force in his thrust. Dark Pit was surprised to feel something touching the back of his legs, and realized that their thighs had met. He could just _feel_ Pit's triumphant smile when the other realized the same.

"Ta-daaa! We fit!"

Dark Pit couldn't help but chuckle. Pit kissed his shoulder and moved slowly inside of him, dragging heat and the feeling of fullness as he did so.

"That's..." Dark Pit moaned into his pillow. " _More_..."

Pit kept his face close to Dark Pit's skin, his breath hot as he sped up. Pit was...licking his neck, which was kind of weird but kind of hot, because it was a soft wet compared to the fucking he was giving. Dark Pit reached for his own cock, jerking himself in time with the movement of Pit's hips.

Dark Pit didn't need to tell the other angel to go harder - Pit kept going and going until he was slapping against Dark Pit's ass with every thrust. He was going deep...and though Dark Pit wasn't coming, he could feel little squirts coming out of him when Pit made an especially hard thrust. His saliva was running down Dark Pit's chest...his moans were hot and close to his ear...

It was too much, and Dark Pit would have loved to have kept going, but he came with a growl he stuffed in his pillow. Pit slowed down, inching his hips as close as he could to the other's, and held himself there, panting. Dark Pit couldn't feel the white angel's orgasm physically, but the feeling of satisfaction that came off of him was pretty unmistakable.

"I don't think," Dark Pit panted, "that I could ask you to clean up your mess?"

"If you want," Pit said, his voice lower because of the exertion. "Um, did I bite you?"

"No, but you were slobbering me up a bit there."

"Ah, my bad," Pit reached for the edge of a sheet to wipe Dark Pit's shoulder. "I'm gonna pull out now, okay?"

"Okay," Dark Pit said, wincing at the cold air when Pit withdrew. He didn't feel any pain, but he anticipated he'd feel tender later. He curled up on his side.

"Did I do a good job?" Pit asked after a moment.

"Pit, sit in the wet spot I made and ask that question again."

Pit laughed, fluttering his wings. "Hey, I'm learning! I want to make it even better for you next time!"

Dark Pit took a few deep breaths. It was a little too soon to think about having sex again, but... "Next time, I think I want to try doing you."

"That works too," Pit said, grinning. "I hope you took notes!"

Dark Pit gave him a weary smile, tapping Pit's leg with his fist.

Pit reached out to pet the other angel's hair, his fingers gently scratching at the scalp. Dark Pit waited until his heartbeat and breathing evened out.

"Was that anything like being with Palutena?" he asked.

"Um, somewhat?" Pit leaned back, scratching the side of his face. "It certainly feels easier with her because she's more slippery! Well, where we've done it that is, we haven't moved onto butt stuff other than a couple of fingers. You're tighter but also...grippier? Like you're kind of pushing me back. It made me want to go in even harder!"

"I could tell," Dark Pit said. "That was good, that worked for me."

Pit pondered this. "I think next time either of us feels that we might need to check for more lube though. That feels like that might be a problem."

"I didn't mind."

"But what if I hurt your butt!"

"Then I'd tell you," Dark Pit said simply. Pit considered this and nodded, putting his hand back in Dark Pit's hair. "And I'd probably beat you up for it."

"Yikes," Pit chuckled. "But yeah, with Palutena we usually go for a lot longer! And because she's a goddess it's really intense. Sometimes too much, but it's always great! This was great too, but I hope you're not offended if I say that I'm really glad we can stop here."

Dark Pit didn't say anything, letting his silence be a peaceful one.

"...I'm sorry, I forgot you don't really like it when I talk about Palutena too much."

...That wasn't exactly true, but Dark Pit didn't feel safe correcting him. "I asked. I knew what I was getting into."

Pit petted his head for a little longer, then stretched with a groan.

"It's still kind of early, so..." Dark Pit sat up. "There's a basin that collects rain it if you can deal with that being bathwater. We can heat some up in a pot so it's not cold, but..."

"No, that sounds great," Pit grinned, and helped his lover stand up.


	5. Chapter 34

**This is chapter 34 of _Love is Infinite_.**

* * *

Pit liked to think he was good at reading his lovers, so it hurt him to see Dark Pit struggle to be comfortable in Skyworld when he was with Palutena. It was clear that Dark Pit wanted to be at ease, but found that somehow impossible to do when Palutena entered the picture. Palutena herself was gracious about it, but Pit wondered if she was starting to get discouraged.

"I think I've got the solution to your problem!" Pit announced, hands on his hips.

Dark Pit and Palutena were sitting together in the gardens and not doing much else. They blinked at him for a bit.

"And what problem is that?" Palutena asked, a little smile on her face. Dark Pit stretched his wings out to echo the sentiment.

"You're always kinda nervous, Tip! Even though you want to be close to Lady Palutena! And I'm not trying to be a creep but...I think you two should be close! So I had an idea."

Dark Pit muttered an "oh, boy" behind his fist, but he seemed interested.

"Ta-daaa!" Pit held up a paperbound book open to a page that showed a couple holding each other. "This is called 'sensate focus'!"

Dark Pit frowned behind his fist. Palutena tipped her head at the book. "Is this one of Aphrodite's..." she asked, reaching out for it.

"Oh! Ah...yeah, it's something she lent me. But it's full of nice things!" Pit said, letting her take it.

" _Nice things_ , huh?" Dark Pit asked, leaning over so he could have a look at it.

"Nice as in not silly in the hardcore sense. This is about touching mostly!" Pit explained, sitting next to the other two.

The article explained the process in a simple way, with soft, non-explicit illustrations. At first, each lover took turns touching each other, without trying to reach orgasm or even stimulate intimate areas. Then, they were allowed to touch each other's genitals...then, touching each other at the same time...and then, an "anything goes" period, which the book was quick to point out did not need to mean sex.

Dark Pit tilted his head this way and that, the beginnings of a frown on his face. "What makes this different than, say...just an hour of foreplay?"

"It's supposed to be low-pressure! Just like...deep cuddles, I guess. And opening up!" Pit said.

"I do like cuddles!" Palutena said, smiling over Pit's head at Dark Pit. His wings fluttered.

Dark Pit considered the drawings with a pensive frown. "You really think this will help?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah! I'd like to try it with you, too, Tip!"

Dark Pit shuffled in his seat slowly. Palutena read over the article again, to give the silence some room to grow.

"May I borrow this book?" she asked. "I would like to study it."

"Oh! Well, it's not mine," Pit said, scratching at the side of his face with a finger. "Though Aphrodite hasn't ever asked for them back, come to think of it..."

"If she ever does," Palutena began, closing the book gently, "then you can tell her where the book went. I'm sure she would appreciate the excuse to bother me."

Dark Pit stared at the book's covers, tapping his fingers on top of his knees.

"Hey," he said, almost too softly to hear. "Is there another one of those?"

Pit blinked a few times, a smile spreading across his face. "I don't have another copy of that one, but I have another one that's like that!"

Dark Pit closed his eyes, resting his chin on his knees.

"I'll bring it over to your place next time I visit," Pit said, leaning on Dark Pit's shoulder.

Dark Pit rumbled, though the sound was light and not grumpy. Palutena gave his head a nuzzle.

* * *

Palutena almost dismissed the sensation when she first felt it - it was like the tugging of a single hair amongst thousands, or the tapping toes of an ant across the back of a hand. It was just enough for her to notice and wonder, especially after the sensation stopped. She did not often imagine things like that...

The sensation left a faint gossamer trail that she followed down to the Overworld. She reached out gently, allowing her presence to be felt before speaking. _Tip? Was that you?_

 _Hi_ , was the only response for a while. _Yeah, I was poking around earlier to see if you were busy._

 _Well, we're in luck, because I'm not and I'm craving company! Want me to pull you up?_

 _Yeah, I do._

She extended a ray of light towards his cave, waiting for the little tug that signified he had stepped into it. Then, she pulled him up to Skyworld.

"Thanks," he said, a light smile on his face. Then, realizing something, his expression fell as he looked around. "Where's Pit?"

Palutena looked at Dark Pit, folding her hands together. After a long moment (one that had him tipping his head at her in confusion), she said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Dark Pit began, pulling his wings closer to his body. "He's usually around here," he said, which clearly wasn't the real reason, but he managed at least that much.

"You can enjoy yourself without knowing - or worrying - where Pit is," Palutena said, holding her hands out. "He's his own person. _You're_ your own person!"

Dark Pit fluttered his wings, a faint frown on his face.

"And I am perfectly capable of choosing who I want to spend time with, and I want to spend it with you."

He took in a breath and let it out in a soft sigh. "Okay," he said. "I heard you and Pit fly together sometimes."

"We do do that," Palutena smiled. "We do lots of racing and chasing! I've kind of figured him out, though. It's more about being together than being challenged."

"Hmm," the lightest of smirks tugged at Dark Pit's mouth. "Well, _we_ could just be together...or I could give you a challenge."

She tapped her staff on the ground, allowing her wings to unfurl. "I was hoping you'd say that!"

His wings shimmered with the barest of blue as he took off into the sky, wheeling higher and higher. After he had reached some of the higher Skyworld clouds, she pooled power into her wings and soared after him.

Dark Pit dashed away with a snap of his wings, cutting through the clouds. He dodged and changed direction often, as if he was in combat with Pit. Palutena smiled to herself. Dark Pit seemed to have put some thought into this beforehand...but, she was not an angel. One flap of her wings pushed her forward, allowing her to hitch onto his wake. Another flap scattered the clouds around her. She saw him change direction quickly at that - he was watching her closely.

Good.

The third flap of her wings had crackles of power flowing through it, shooting her forward at the speed of thought. He yelped at her sudden change in speed and tried to dodge, but she anticipated his maneuver and rocketed towards him, slowing just enough to tap his shoulder. "You're it," she hummed before dashing away.

Dark Pit blustered, wings scrambling against the air as he tried to orient himself. "I didn't know you could do _that!_ "

"You should have accounted for surprises, Tip!" she called over her shoulder, grinning.

His flying evened out as his flapping slowed. After a moment, he began gliding in straight lines, not seeming to care if she dodged away. Palutena hummed, wondering if she'd become so difficult to catch it had become boring. She fluttered by, making sure not to linger in his blind spot. He barely reacted save for a lazy incline of his wings, changing the angle of his gliding so he went into an arc.

Was he frustrated? She wasn't sure if his refusal to participate was because he thought he didn't have a chance and was pouting as a result...so that was how he reacted to impossibilities, then. He didn't complain, he just...sulked.

She wasn't paying attention to how she was flying, so when he banked sharply, she didn't know why at first. But then he broke into a dive and streaked towards her. Her first instinct was to teleport away, but...

 _He got me! He earned it!_

Dark Pit threw his wings out to slow himself down, but he still slammed into her, sending the two of them spinning into an embrace.

"Baited," he smirked.

"Alright, alright! No more tricks," Palutena said, wiggling out of his grasp but keeping herself close to him. "First to three?"

"Starting now," he nodded, dashing away. She followed, keeping herself at a powered glide.

In the end, neither of them took count. It was a game played for the love of flight, not for the chase. They spent hours circling each other, with Palutena keeping an eye on the magic coursing through Dark Pit's wings.

 _The artifacts are holding up well! Though I shouldn't be surprised - he flies up to Skyworld on the regular!_

"Whew!" she said when they landed, throwing her hair back over her shoulder. "I don't know about you, but after all that, I'm famished!"

"I could make something for you," Dark Pit offered.

"I'm hungry _now_ ," Palutena chuckled. "I don't think I could wait for bread!"

He crossed his arms, wings spread wide. "I can do more than just bread."

"Well then! You have the entire kitchen and pantry at your disposal," she said, waving them to the dining hall. His eyes brightened as he explored, picking out things and putting them near the stove. Palutena hummed to herself, watching him bustle. Cooking really seemed to be something he could launch himself into...

Then her eyes fell to the counter and she noted that he didn't seem to be planning anything ambitious: water, rice, some spices, and eggs. Maybe he was too tired to put together a feast, but that suited her fine - she was too tired to eat one. Within a few minutes, he presented her with a neatly prepared omurice with a tiny roasted tomato on top. He had settled for a simple over-easy egg on top of his own rice, with a streak of soy sauce on it to make it interesting.

Dark Pit was quiet as he ate. His attention was on his food, as if he needed to focus on it and couldn't eat and carry out a conversation at the same time. Palutena allowed him his concentration, putting her attention on the meal he had made for her. It was simple food, but there was a warmth and pleasure of knowing it came from the efforts of someone who wanted who wanted to feed her.

His serving was larger than hers, so she finished before him, watching him casually. He didn't seem to mind - in fact, he stacked her plate away so that she had a clear space in front of her. He must have been watching, too...but wanted to do so in silence. She nodded to herself, finding that it matched up with her impressions of him.

After a moment, she leaned over to lay a kiss in his hair, pressing down until she could feel the warmth of his scalp. There was a strict stillness underneath her touch, but he didn't react with a gasp or a growl. After a few seconds, he slipped away so he could bring his lips to her shoulder.

It was a gentle gesture, one that would have felt tender if it wasn't for the stickiness of yolk still clinging to his mouth. "You'll leave a mark," she chuckled.

"Oh." He drew back. He hesitated, as if thinking he should kiss it away, but settled on handing her a napkin.

She accepted it graciously, folding it after she was done cleaning up. "Have you been doing any reading lately?" she asked.

"A little," he said. "The cookbooks you lent me are interesting. It's good to know that a lot of dishes are mostly just good ingredients put together with some heat. There's nothing fancy to it."

"Hopefully you'll be willing to show off what you've learned soon," she said, smiling. "Your culinary work is delicious, even with simple things."

Dark Pit hummed at the compliment.

Palutena put her chin in a hand, propping her elbow up on the table. "...What about the book that Pit lent you, though? Have you been leafing through it?"

Dark Pit rubbed the back of his head, a light frown squirming at the edge of his mouth. It was a little while before he spoke. "The book Pit gave me doesn't really have any pictures." He swallowed, letting his breath out hard enough it was audible, but not enough that it was a sigh. "So it takes me a while to get through it."

Ah. It hadn't been long since he'd started learning. Even though he was studious about practicing, both she and Pit had forgotten that Dark Pit was still struggling with smaller lines of text. "I'd be glad to help you," she smiled. "...But you didn't bring it with you, did you?"

He made a motion as if he was about to put his arms on the table, but changed his mind. He kept his body close to himself, avoiding eye contact. "I didn't," he said.

"Do you remember what was in the other book?" she asked.

He frowned, crossing his arms with a huff. "I only saw that one part, with the touching and the focus -"

Palutena stepped forward, letting her body touch his. He started, lips parted just slightly.

"That's exactly what I want you to remember. I'd like you to touch me," she said in a voice soft enough only to be heard by him. "And then I'd like to return the favor."

For a moment, she was afraid she had overstepped her bounds. Then, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, turning his face so he could lean against her chest. His sigh was warm against her skin.

"That's why I came here," he admitted. "I just...didn't know when to bring it up."

"Well, you don't have to worry. I did it for you," she said, kissing his scalp again. "Will you come with me?"

* * *

Dark Pit looked thinner than she had anticipated once his clothes were off. Palutena adjusted the temperature in her room a few degrees higher, so he wouldn't catch cold without the extra layers. He smoothed his hands on her bedspread, chancing a timid roll in the sheets.

"Having fun?" she asked, lounging on the bed next to him.

He looked up at her, eyes catlike, for a moment before pinning her down to the bed. She allowed him to push her over so that he could curl up against her back, wings cupping her sides. Once he was sure she didn't protest it, he snuggled into her back.

"I like this," Palutena chuckled.

"Mmmh?"

"It's not often I'm the little spoon."

Dark Pit stretched his wings back. "No?"

"Pit's a hugger!" she said. She snuggled her face into her pillow. "He likes facing me...though sometimes I'll spoon him. He seems to like that too."

"Mmmh."

Palutena glanced back at Dark Pit, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry. Tonight is about you."

The motion she made brushed some of her hair against his face, and it was ticklish in a soft way. It was nice. "Tonight is about us," he said.

She hummed and rolled over so that they were facing each other. "Would you like me to touch you first, or the other way around?"

"Mmmh..." he closed his eyes a moment, and when he opened them again, he nodded. "Can I...?"

"Of course!"

His hands drew up slowly, coming to a rest on either side of her face. She thought about moving away from him so he had the space to see and touch the rest of her body, but he seemed content to simply watch her, gazing into her eyes and taking in the sight of her. Slowly, she saw his face relax, his expression calming by degrees.

Palutena felt warm and loved, and while he wasn't doing much, she knew that he was caring for her in that moment...and that, if she needed anything, he would do everything in his power to help her. A warm, soft devotion.

His thumbs pressed into her skin gently, like they were trying to see how solid or real she was. Then, with one hand, he searched for her hairline, following the strands down towards her neck.

"Ah..." he breathed. "You...have freckles."

She tucked her chin, closing her eyes. "Oh no, you're not supposed to know that!"

"They're really light, but..." Dark Pit tried to get her to look back at him, but she wriggled in the sheets playfully. "...Do they bother you?"

"No, they don't," she said, uncurling. He cupped her face again. "I was just joking around. Godly perfection and all."

"But I like them," he said with a frown. "...Maybe you should have your turn to touch though."

She chuckled and opened her eyes again. "You sure?"

He gave her a nod, pulling his hands back to his sides. She considered him for a moment - while she was interested in exploring his body, it seemed more appropriate to mirror what he had done, so that she wouldn't make him feel like he needed to rush. There was a lot to see, now that she took the time to...

"Such beautiful eyes," she whispered, brushing her fingers along the side of his face.

He blinked several times, brow furrowing gently. "...Nuh?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "There's so much depth in that red. And your lashes are very long! When you're timid like this, you have a very sweet expression."

His tongue was barely visible between his teeth. After a moment, he said, "You would probably like for me to tell you I'm not cute right now, huh? So you can say that I am and we'll argue about it?"

"No, I wouldn't," she said, giving his hairline a scratch. "Because you won't be able to change my mind, and I'm not interested in hearing you brag about how not cute you are."

Dark Pit rumbled gently. Palutena laid her smile against his forehead.

"You've got freckles on your shoulders, too," he remarked, tracing a pattern on her skin.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there were some everywhere. I work in the sun a lot," she said.

His feathers ruffled as he followed his fingers with his eyes, searching for more freckles. She chuckled, stilling - he'd taken his turn without her prompting, which was a good sign.

His expression went from a studious frown to thoughtful when his hands glided down to her own. He ran his thumb against her palm, marveling at how easily her hand fit inside of his own. He could close his fingers around hers and cover them like mittens. Despite their smaller size and smooth appearance, he could feel the power coursing through them.

He gasped when she grasped him back, curling her fingers around his thumb. He looked up to her face to see her smiling gently at him.

"Do you want to keep taking it slow?" she asked.

Dark Pit suddenly felt like there were thousands of eyes were staring at him, judging him for being fascinated with freckles when he had a naked goddess in front of him. "Am I - do I need to..."

Palutena stilled him with a nudge. "I just want to know if you'd like to keep things like this. Just this sort of touching."

A shaky breath shuddered through his being. He was...sort of aroused? Not hard, but definitely excited to be present and have clothes not be present. He looked through her expression for some sort of hint - did she want one or the other? What was he...

As his mind spun with nervous mental wandering, he thought about what he and Pit would do. In an instant of clarity, it occurred to Dark Pit that Pit seemed to like when he took control and showed a more dominant side.

Maybe that was how he was most comfortable? Maybe Pit just liked seeing him comfortable, rather than Pit liking being dominated?

...Maybe he should be in the moment. Dark Pit shook his head to clear it.

"Tip...?"

He ran his hands down her sides, thumbs pressing into her breasts. She made a low noise in response, one that made him alert and intent. Was that...? He cupped her breasts, hefting them experimentally. Her hands found his own, though she didn't guide or push him around. She was just...holding him while he held her.

If only she would make that sound again...his hands wandered again, trailing down to her waist. Good, she didn't seem ticklish.

"You've actually got some abs here," he said, flapping his wings. He felt a familiar heat pooling as he ran his hands over them.

Palutena stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not just a pretty face, after all!"

There was still a little bit of give on her sides, if he pressed into it. The flesh around her pubic mound had some give to it, too...he could hear her breathing change as his fingers glided between her legs. So warm...

Her hands grasped his shoulders, pulling him down so that their chests touched. The sensation of her breasts against his chest ignited something inside of him, something that had his feet digging into the sheets as her fingers twined into the feathers of his wings. Then her fingers descended towards his ass, nails scraping against his skin...that drew a growl and a thrust from him.

"Eager, aren't we...?" she whispered in his ear. The heat of her breath made him shudder, his hips moving on their own. In such a short time, he was...

"I want to keep cuddling! But...!" he swallowed hard. "I really! I want you..."

Gentle, teasing fingers ghosted under his chin. A smile, slow but undeniably sure, spread across her face. "Why wait?" she purred.

He climbed on top of her, or maybe she was the one to pull him onto her. He couldn't tell; it didn't matter. He just knew that he finally felt clearheaded enough to be nothing but aroused - nothing inside of him was stopping him, she wasn't stopping him, she wanted this just as much as he did -

Dark Pit's breath came out in a hissing gasp when he entered her. Pit had said, on occasion, that Palutena was like touching heaven...and now that he had a taste of the experience, he knew it wasn't an exaggeration.

There was no way he was going to get overwhelmed, though. It wasn't just him, after all. He started rocking into her - he could barely control himself, but he had passion to give, to share...

He barely knew anything in his body other than his cock - all of his focus was on her. Her warmth. Her hair, spiderwebbed against the sheets. Her smile - ah, she was smiling, grinning open-mouthed, gasping out moans and laughs of pleasure. She gripped the sheets as if she was hanging on, like she could barely handle him...

That was good. The fact that he wasn't the only one who was being pushed to their limit.

He didn't want to cover her mouth, because the sounds she was making were so fulfilling - but he paused his frantic thrusts so he could kiss at her body. She ruffled his hair, purring pleasure and encouragement until he picked up the pace again, bringing them both to a climax that had him almost white out with its intensity.

He let his breaths out in deep sighs, willing himself not to collapse on top of her. "I don't want it to be over," he murmured.

The sensation of fingers in his hair nearly made him slip, especially when her hand started gently petting him. His mouth squirmed in a repressed moan as his cheeks flared with heat. Really? It was _this_ that made him blush?

"It doesn't have to be over," Palutena said, smiling into her words. "I'm game to keep going if you are. And..." she turned her head coyly. "I can help you with that cooldown of yours."

"Not right now," Dark Pit shook his head. Ah, that made her nails scratch his scalp, that was nice. Real nice. He allowed it for about a minute before he rolled off of her and sat up. "Teach me how to make you feel good!" he said.

Her mouth twitched into a smile. "Tip, you don't have to go out of your way -"

"I want to," he rumbled. "I want to make it up to you."

His rumble turned into a deeper growl when she started petting his hair again. "I hope you're not keeping tallies. That's wholly unnecessary."

"Palu..."

Palutena stuck the tip of her tongue out at him. "No cheat sheets," she said. "You'll have to figure it out."

Dark Pit stuck his tongue back at her, spreading his wings. The two of them stayed like that for a moment before he crawled over towards her legs. He didn't know that much about female pleasure, but he knew that oral seemed to work well for them...

He brushed his lips against her folds, gently pushing them apart. It was...not quite like a mouth, so he couldn't kiss it like one - especially because it was at a different angle than his lips. He started lapping at anywhere he found it was wet: the sides of her thighs, slick with sweat; the traces of his release around her mound, and then...

She purred when he reached her entrance, cleaning her of what he'd left behind. Semen wasn't totally repulsive to him - he'd gotten used to Pit's, and he figured that if he was ever going to leave it anywhere, it was the least he could do to clean up after himself.

Dark Pit rumbled into the skin when he felt her walls squeezing against his tongue. So this was good...? He redoubled his efforts, his breath hot against her when he pulled back for air. Soon, he felt hands gripping his hair, nails digging into his scalp, and he grabbed her thighs in order to keep her where he wanted her to be.

"More...more kissing," she urged. He drew his tongue back and used more of his lips, brushing towards her clit. The high-pitched cry she made at that made his back arch.

She curled into him, one of her legs lifting so that it was bent near his face. Feathers pricked in interest - was she going to smash him between her thighs? Apparently not, because the other leg lay limp under his hand. Maybe another time -

Her clit was so swollen and poking against his lips so much that he closed his teeth around it (gently, just like he would with Pit's cock.) The buck she made into his face set his wings flapping in pleasure. With Pit, sex was more about mutual _doing_ , but with Palutena, Dark Pit imagined it was more like _giving_ or _sharing_. He was giving her pleasure, giving her so much that she was wiggling under him...

He heard her breath hitch as she stilled, her hands flexing in his hair. He continued to lick at the clit he held between his teeth until she nudged him away. All that was in his mind was a feeling of satisfaction - no words, no thoughts as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Palutena lay back on the bed, catching her breath in short, panting laughs. The leg that was up was shaking back and forth rapidly. Dark Pit thought about stilling it, but he preferred to watch her instead.

"Come here!" she said, reaching out to him, her eyes barely focused. "I can recharge you..."

"Recharge?" he asked while moving closer to her.

"So you can keep going!"

He paused. She made a little whimpering sound, flexing her fingers. He swallowed thickly. "Do you...want me to keep going?"

She blinked a few times before drawing her hands back, evening out her breaths. She swallowed, which seemed to help her compose herself. Then, she patted the bed next to her. "Only if you want to as well. Otherwise...could you cuddle me?"

Dark Pit spread his wings as he padded over to her, snuggling into her embrace. Palutena propped him up so he was laying his face on her chest. He seemed to enjoy that, if the little flutter his wings made was any indication.

His warmth seeped into her with every breath that pressed against her chest. It was more than just physical, though...there was a sweet sensation, barely unfamiliar, bleeding honey-like into her core. She smiled at the implication.

"There you are," she hummed, nuzzling the angel in her arms.

It took a moment, but he raised his head with a confused _nrf_?

"I finally feel you now," Palutena said. "I'm glad. It's nice to share."

Dark Pit's expression softened in understanding. He laid his head back down on her chest, and the honey-warmth bloomed into something smooth and rich.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Today marks _Love is Infinite_ 's third anniversary! Who knew this would still be in the works for that long, haha. I hope 2018 will be a fruitful year for this fic and that you'll continue to read and enjoy it with me.

This chapter feels a little weird to me, but that might be me overthinking things.

I want to get back into the plot for the next few chapters, so if you were waiting for a chapter where Tip tops Pit or a chapter when all three of them get together in bed, oops.


End file.
